Ce que veulent les Fye
by Sanashiya
Summary: Sorte de parodie du film ce que veulent les femmes xD Kuro découvre soudain qu'il peut lire les pensées des gens. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour essayer de comprendre un certain blond. Yaoi. Spoilers sur le passé de Fye.
1. Orage

Et voilà une nouvelle fanfic de Tsubasa! (En ce moment je suis hyper productive en ce qui concerne cette série xD) A l'origine, elle devait être un long one-shot. Mais finalement, elle était tellement longue (22 pages sur word, question one-shot, ça le fait pas trop), j'ai décidé de la séparer en chapitres. Alors au final elle fait cinq chapitres. Je ne savais pas trop dans quel genre la classer, ça part un peu de tous les côtés (avec une légère tendance à l'angst, bon on ne se refait pas, hein... mais rien de bien méchant je vous rassure) donc bah j'ai laissé en "général".

Les pensées que Kuro peut entendre sont en italique. Ses pensées à lui, sont non seulement en italiques mais aussi entourées de guillemets x3 j'aurais bien mis des étoiles mais le site refuse de les prendre en compte, à mon grand malheur...

(Ah et je profite pour répondre ici à Sedinette-sama pour sa review sur "Sorrow" xD: contente que la fin t'aie plu xD KuroFye powaaa!!!!)

Donc voilà j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira !!!!!

1. Orage.

Un orage. Il haïssait les orages. Enfin, à vrai dire, non, pas les orages, juste cette pluie persistante qui les accompagnait à chaque fois. Elle rendait le sol boueux et le paysage sombre, les arbres ployaient comme sous le poids d'une trop grande tristesse, et il détestait ces nuages, gris et déprimants, bien trop proches, qui filaient à toute allure au dessus de leurs têtes. Et cette température glaciale... Est-ce qu'il n'était pas sensé faire au moins un peu chaud, quand il faisait de l'orage ? Ou est-ce que ce critère changeait de monde en monde ? se demanda-t-il.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas lui qui allait devoir sortir en ville sous ce déluge pour acheter des médicaments. Il resterait bien à l'abri derrière la vitre, assis dans un bon fauteuil...

- Kuro-pii...

Et voilà qu'il s'y mettait. Et hop que je te fais mon regard bleu de chien battu...

- Dans tes rêves, le mage. On a tiré à la courte paille, et c'est toi qui as perdu.

- Mais Sakura-chan ne me lâche pas la main, et en plus je me suis tordu la cheville quand tu m'as fait tomber dans les escaliers tout à l'heure.

Le ninja fronça les sourcils. Il disait vrai pour les deux affirmations : à sa droite, la princesse, brûlante de fièvre, profondément endormie, lui tenait le poignet comme si c'était le saint Graal et qu'il ne fallait le lâcher en aucun cas. Quant à sa cheville, elle était entourée d'un bandage que Kurogane lui avait fait en grognant, pour soulager sa mauvaise conscience de l'avoir heurté sans faire exprès quand il descendait l'escalier et de n'avoir pas su le rattraper alors qu'il basculait en avant. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé de très haut.

- Mais ça ne t'empêche pas de marcher, rétorqua finalement Kurogane.

Ce magicien, vraiment... il pouvait lui cacher des blessures très graves et faire tout un plat d'une petite égratignure, si ça servait ses intérêts.

- Kuro-myu ...

Gros plan sur les yeux bleus, qui se firent encore plus suppliants. Première technique de persuasion. Le ninja s'attendait presque à voir une larme rouler lentement sur sa joue pâle.

- J'ai dit non. C'est tombé sur toi, c'est tout, c'est comme ça. Pas la peine de me faire ton regard de Chat Potté, c'est non.

- Mais juste pour cette fois, en attendant que ma cheville me fasse un peu moins mal...

Deuxième technique de persuasion : la culpabilité.

- Ta cheville n'a rien du tout, crétin ! rugit le ninja, tout en sachant que si Fye continuait l'offensive, il finirait forcément par craquer.

Troisième technique de persuasion : le soupir déçu accompagné du regard fataliste et douloureux, qui disait silencieusement « j'aurais tant aimé que tu me rendes ce service... »

- Arrête ça, le mage ! C'est toi qui iras, et moi je resterai ici avec les gosses.

Fye resta silencieux un instant, pour donner plus de poids à sa technique ultime : le nom entier dans un murmure aussi suppliant que sensuel.

- Kurogane...

Celui-ci se figea. Quand Fye employait sa technique ultime, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre.

- Raah, t'as gagné, imbécile ! Mais la prochaine fois, je te préviens, c'est toi qui t'y coltines.

- Youpii !!! Kuro-chan est le meilleur !

- La ferme ! gronda le ninja, les yeux éblouis par le sourire colgate de Fye.

- Achète aussi de la pommade pour les blessures du petit. Ah, et des bandages, aussi. Et n'oublie pas le désinfectant. Tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?

- Ça ira, merci bien ! rugit le brun.

Ce fut sur le sourire lumineux du magicien qu'il claqua la porte et sortit de l'hôtel pour se retrouver sous la pluie. Rah, tout ça à cause de ces foutus imbéciles du pays d'avant, songea-t-il. Ils étaient tombés dans un monde où non seulement il n'y avait pas de plume, mais en plus, où il y avait des guerres de gangs féroces, et ils s'étaient retrouvés pris entre deux feux, cible de tous les gangs en même temps. Shaolan s'était battu bec et ongles, et avait récolté de nombreuses blessures. La princesse était tombée dans le fleuve qui bordait l'endroit où les gangs se battaient, poussée par un des ennemis, et avait récolté une crève monumentale accompagnée d'une fièvre de 40°. Fye était allé la repêcher pendant que Kurogane aidait Shaolan à se battre, et ils avaient réussi de justesse à s'échapper avec Mokona.

Heureusement, ce monde-ci était très différent. En dehors de sa foutue pluie, c'était un monde agréable, moderne, comme dans la république de Hanshin, mais qui paraissait calme et paisible. La ville où ils étaient arrivés, blessés et boitillants, était assez jolie, et tout le monde s'était aussitôt précipité pour les aider. Ils avaient finalement échoué dans un hôtel aux grandes chambres décorées à l'ancienne, après avoir revendu quelques-unes de leurs affaires pour obtenir un peu d'argent.

« _Enfin_, songea Kurogane,_ quand il pleut, tous les mondes se ressemblent un peu_ ». Le béton des routes étaient trempées, il y avait des flaques de boues partout, les rues étaient totalement vides. Enfin ça lui permettait de se perdre dans ses pensées sans être dérangé par le bruit alentour. Surtout qu'il en avait, des choses sur lesquelles réfléchir, et bizarrement, la plupart d'entre elles avaient pour cible un certain magicien blond aux yeux bleus. Fye... Sa technique ultime était vraiment dévastatrice. Non que les yeux façon Chat Potté ne soient pas efficaces, loin de là. Quand Fye le regardait de cette façon, Kurogane avait l'impression de regarder un chiot abandonné sur le bord d'une route. C'était vraiment un bon comédien, ce mage.

Enfin, ça, ce n'était de toute façon plus à mettre en doute depuis longtemps... C'était une des choses qui intriguaient le ninja : quel genre de traumatisme pouvait-il bien avoir subi pour que ça l'incite à cacher sans cesse sa véritable personnalité derrière un masque de sourire ? Il était absolument hermétique. Personne n'arrivait jamais à deviner ce qu'il pensait, et l'expression rieuse de ses yeux bleus ne changeait jamais. Et les rares fois où les circonstances l'avaient contraint à abandonner un instant son sourire, Kurogane avait lu tant de détresse dans son regard qu'il en avait été presque effrayé. Le magicien était un être mystérieux. Le brun aurait aimé avoir le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, rien qu'une fois...

Soudain il remarqua un fil électrique coupé qui pendouillait lamentablement jusqu'à terre – précisément, jusqu'à la flaque d'eau dans lequel il venait de marcher sans s'en rendre compte, absorbé par ses pensées.

- Putain, c'est hyper dangereux ! s'exclama-t-il. Manquerait plus que la foudre tomb...

La foudra tomba. Si Sakura était « l'enfant bénie des Dieux », Kurogane, lui, devait sans doute être « l'adulte que les Dieux ont décidé de faire chier ». Tout se passa extrêmement rapidement : l'éclair tomba sur le poteau électrique, la décharge se diffusa dans le fil cassé, arriva jusqu'à la flaque d'eau où trempaient les pied de Kurogane. Il poussa un hurlement, ses cheveux se dressèrent, et son corps, par instinct – il aurait été bien incapable de le contrôler en cet instant précis – lui fit faire un bond en arrière, avant qu'il ne s'écroule contre le trottoir, inconscient.

_Oh ! C'est Kurogane-san non ? Faut l'aider !_

_Pourquoi il est allongé par terre par ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _

_Je crois qu'il va falloir le transporter quelque part, on peut pas le laisser sous cette pluie !_

_Tain, il doit être gelé ce pauvre mec, il caille ici._

- Kurogane-san !! Réveillez-vous !

_Pourquoi il se réveille pas ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

_Hé, il est drôlement canon, en fait..._

- Kurogane-san, vous nous entendez ?

- Mmm... marmonna Kurogane.

Un concert d'exclamations jaillirent autour de lui.

_Ah, il est réveillé !! Super !! J'ai eu la trouille._

_J'ai bien cru qu'il était clamsé, pendant un moment. _

_Je me demande pourquoi il s'est évanoui. Peut-être qu'il a trop fait l'amour avec Fye-san. _

- Hein ? grogna le ninja. Qu'est-ce que vous dites encore comme conneries ... ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui se tenaient cinq six personnes, qui l'entouraient avec un regard inquiet.

- Vous pouvez vous lever, Kurogane-san? Que s'est-il passé ?

- La foudre, grommela Kurogane avec difficulté. L'est tombée sur le poteau. J'étais en dessous.

- Ah, la foudre...

_Sérieux ? C'est dément !_

_Tain c'est trop zarb. Je me demande s'il a pas un peu fumé._

_Pas à cause de Fye-san, alors... dommage... _

- C'était donc ça, le grand bruit que j'ai entendu de chez moi, dit l'un d'entre eux. Je suis sorti pour voir ce qui se passait et j'ai vu Kurogane-san par terre... Vous voulez vous reposer un peu, Kurogane-san ?

- Non, je... les médicaments... dois aller les chercher.

- Je vais y aller à votre place, dit une fille qu'il reconnut comme une de celles qui les avaient aidés à leur arrivée dans la ville. Vous avez une liste ?

Putain, et dire qu'il avait envoyé bouler le blondinet lorsque celui ci lui avait dit qu'il allait lui en faire une... Maintenant il ne se rappelait plus de ce qu'il devait acheter... il n'arrivait même pas à penser correctement. Et puis il y avait toujours un bourdonnement dans sa tête, comme si des tas de gens parlaient en même temps, c'était super saoûlant.

- J'ai pas de liste. Faut aller demander au magicien.

Encore une fois, les bourdonnements lui vrillèrent les tempes.

_Le magicien ? S'il l'appelle comme ça, c'est qu'ils doivent pas être très proches... dommage..._

_C'est qui déjà le magicien ? C'est le blond, là, le mec efféminé ? _

_Punaise, j'ai pas envie d'aller chercher la liste. J'ai trop mal aux jambes. _

- Dites vous voulez pas la fermer un peu ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop sec.

- Mais on ne dit rien, répondit l'un d'entre eux, passablement surpris.

_Sa tête en a pris un coup à cause du choc ? _

- Ma tête n'en a _pas_ pris un coup, je vais très bien. Je vais aller chercher ces médocs tout seul, merci de l'aide.

Il se leva à grand-peine, la tête sur le point d'exploser, sans remarquer l'expression choquée de l'un d'entre eux.

_Putain il lit dans les pensées ou quoi ? J'ai pas dit ça à voix haute quand même, si ?_

Cette fois, Kurogane ne put l'ignorer. Il se tourna vers lui et dit :

- Il me semble que si... au fait, au passage, ce genre de réflexion, c'est pas super sympa.

Cinq voix semblèrent soudain transpercer son cerveau :

_Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_

Une seule voix disait (ou pensait ?) quelque chose de différent.

_Il ... il lit vraiment dans les pensées ! Oh my god mais si je pense il va savoir ce que j... arrête de penser ! Arrête de penser ! Kurogane-san, ne lisez pas ce que je pense ! _

Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient restées closes. Ce fut à ce moment là que Kurogane comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il fixa le garçon pendant un long moment.

_Putain, pourquoi il me regarde, là ? J'ai envie de me barrer..._

- Merci pour l'aide, lâcha-t-il finalement, en jugeant que le problème demandait réflexion et n'était pas à soulever avec le premier venu. Où est le magasin de médicaments ?

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, il avait hâte de se retrouver seul. Les lèvres du gars n'avaient _pas bougé._ C'était proprement dingue. Il lui était arrivé des tas de trucs bizarres, mais lire les pensées des gens, ça, c'était bien la première fois. Non, enfin, c'était débile. C'était sûrement ces gens qui lui avaient fait une blague, un tour de passe-passe ou quoi. Lire dans les pensées étaient une chose _impossible_.

Il finit par arriver à la pharmacie et se demanda s'il parviendrait à lire les pensées de la prochaine personne qu'il rencontrerait. Avant de se dire que c'était débile, que c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il puisse _vraiment _ lire dans les pensées.

Avec appréhension, il passa la porte de la pharmacie, accompagné d'une petite sonnette.

- Bonjour monsieur ! s'exclama la vendeuse derrière le comptoir.

_Oh my god, c'est qui ce type, il est supercanon ! _

- Merde, gémit Kurogane à voix basse. Merde, merde, merde.

Il était mal barré. Qu'est-ce qui au nom du ciel avait bien pu lui donner une possibilité comme celle-ci ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à lire dans les pensées des gens !

Wow. Deux minutes. En fait, si ! Il avait, précisément trente secondes avant de se faire foudroyer, émis la pensée qu'il aimerait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Fye.

Qu'il aimerait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Fye ... OH, my god ! Mais c'était l'occasion rêvée ! Il pouvait rentrer chez lui et il lirait les pensées de Fye dès qu'il entrerait dans la même pièce que lui !

Mais dès qu'il eut songé à ça, sa conscience fit son retour au galop, le taraudant de réflexions telles que « mais c'est immoral !!! » ou « c'est du voyeurisme pure et simple !!! » ou encore « ça serait honteux si tu faisais une chose pareille ! ». D'un autre côté, il fallait avouer que c'était véritablement super tentant... Les deux parties de sa conscience se battaient, essayant chacune d'imposer son choix à Kurogane.

_Pourquoi il reste planté là à rien faire, les sourcils froncés ?_

Cette voix féminine qui sembla résonner dans sa tête le fit désagréablement vite revenir sur terre. D'abord, les médocs. Ensuite, il aviserait.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait presque oublié ce qu'il devait acheter.

- Alors euh... des compresses, de la pommade pour les plaies et les foulures, du désinfectant, des bandages... ah, et aussi quelque chose contre le mal de tête, s'il vous plaît.

Autant en prévoir dès maintenant, parce que s'il s'avérait que ce n'était pas juste une passade et que lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain, les choses resteraient les mêmes, il sentait qu'il allait _vraiment_ en avoir besoin, de ce médicament contre la migraine. Déjà là, ça commençait à le saoûler méchamment.

_Voyons voir... des compresses... oki, elles sont là, de la pommade pour plaies et foulures... du synthol en gel devrait aller je crois... des bandages, ils sont rangés là... voilà du désinfectant... et pour le mal de tête... c'est pour un adulte ou un enfant ?_

- Un adulte, répondit Kurogane automatiquement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas censé répondre aux pensées que formulaient ses vis-à-vis.

La vendeuse lui fit un sourire surpris, et se remit à chercher. Kurogane entendait la moindre de ses pensées.

_Graouh, il m'a foutu les jetons. On dirait qu'il sait lire dans les pensées, c'est dingue ! Bon alors si c'est pour adulte... vais lui donner du Nurofen. Voili voilou !_

Ce fut profondément abattu et déjà prêt à avaler tous les comprimés de Nurofen –même si la vendeuse lui avait dit que c'était un médicament fort et qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser- que Kurogane sortit de la pharmacie. La pluie s'était arrêtée, et voilà qu'il faisait face à un dilemne : devait-il accepter de lire les pensées de Fye ou fallait-il qu'il l'évite ? Pendant un long moment, il s'interrogea, puis, finalement, prenant en compte le fait que Fye ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il l'évitait et prenant en compte également sa conscience qui savait bien que sa curiosité à l'égard du magicien était plus forte que sa discrétion, il décida qu'il n'allait pas se cloîtrer dans sa chambre rien que pour éviter de lire ses pensées. En plus ça aurait été débile, parce qu'ils partageaient la même chambre...

Non, il allait faire face à Fye. Il n'allait pas écouter ses pensées exprès – bien qu'il se doutait que même sans le vouloir, il les entendrait quand même – mais il n'allait pas l'éviter. Et puis, vraiment, ça le tentait diablement. Il allait enfin pouvoir répondre à la question si philosophique qui le taraudait : « qu'est-ce que veulent les Fye ? ».

A suivre :3 reviews? °fait ses yeux de chat Potté° (technique qui a déjà prouvé son efficacité sur Kurogane xD)


	2. Foulure

Wahou °o° je m'absente un peu et vous me laissez plein de reviews °o° merci! Trop sympa :D (par contre la pression, du coup... je suis navrée, pour ceux qui ont trouvé ça drôle, je crains que la suite ne le soit moins... enfin vous jugerez par vous meme :3)

Fandom: ... Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, bravo à ceux qui suivent x3

Diclaimer: Fye appartient à Kuro, Kuro appartient à Fye, et tout ce beau monde appartient à Clamp. Les livres cités en dessous ne sont pas de moi - sans blague - (mais je vous conseille fortement de les lire xD)

Rating: T ... mfufufufufu!

Réponses à reviews:

Rikku, Zejabel-sama, Sedinette-sama, Kura-chan, Akiralovetokito, Fyelizu: contente de voir que ça vous plait!!! j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas :3 (espérons xD)

Disc0-cherryx, Flocon: en one-shot, je crois que ça aurait été vraiment trop long x3 (d'ailleurs j'ai quand même réussi à le diviser en cinq chapitres xD)

HokutoXTora: ouii moi aussi il me fait toujours bien rigoler xD et Mel Gibson est sexy :D

Martelca: heuu ... bah je ne dis rien pour ne pas gâcher la suite, mwahahaha, mais bon, il y a certains trucs auxquels j'avais même pas pensé... xD

Gwendolen666: oh °o° j'espère que la suite te plaira!!! °Sana toute heureuse de voir une de ses fanfiqueuses préférées lire sa fic xD°

Boudyboud: oh, avec joie :D bwahahaha- ah non c'est vrai c'est copyrighté. Mfufufufufufu! (edit: wahou, tenace !!! Oo ça vient ça vient xD)

2.

Pendant un long moment, il resta devant la porte de la chambre de Sakura et Shaolan, sans oser entrer. Le magicien était là, avec les deux petits et Mokona, qui dormait avec Sakura... le coeur du ninja battait à tout rompre. « _Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça, crétin ?_ songeait-il._Reste calme, merde ! C'est pas le moment, et surtout c'est pas la peine de flipper pour un truc comme ça ! Tu t'attends à quoi, qu'il pense quelque chose du genre :_« et merde, le gros chiant est revenu... »_ Tu crois qu'il se dira ça ? _»

Il tentait mentalement de se rassurer mais cette dernière pensée le figea. Et si Fye le détestait, en fait ? Ce fut les doigts glacés et se giflant mentalement qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Le blond était là où il l'avait laissé quand il était parti, assis sur la chaise près du lit de Sakura, le poignet toujours emprisonné par les mains de la fillette. Il se tourna vers le ninja quand il entra.

- Tiens, Kuro-chan !

_Tiens, Kuro-chan ..._

- T'as acheté les médicaments ?

_Pourvu qu'il n'aie pas oublié la pommade. _

C'était étrange. Il entendait les pensées de Fye de la même manière que celles des autres, et pourtant l'intonation était totalement différente. Les siennes étaient... sombres. Forcément, il n'avait pas besoin de paraître heureux, en pensée... personne ne s'attendrait à avoir son intimité violée de cette façon. En y pensant, Kurogane ressentit un affreux sentiment de honte et de culpabilité. La voix de Fye en pensée était la même que dans la réalité, mais elle était... juste sombre. Aucun sentiment positif, aucune inflexion heureuse, ou même dynamique. Juste de la lassitude. Le ninja frissonnait presque devant une telle différence. Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que lui, il déposa sans un mot le sachet sur ses genoux avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, bourré de honte et de remords.

Il en sortit quelques temps après, le temps d'en avoir démêlé trois solutions : la première, éviter Fye. Il ne comprendrait pas, mais tant pis. La deuxième, ne pas éviter Fye et violer ses pensées secrètement. Cette idée le brûlait de honte, mais c'était ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne l'évitait pas. La troisième solution, c'était de lui avouer qu'il lisait dans les pensées, pour que Fye puisse s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il voulait cacher, mais il risquait fort de ne pas le croire – encore qu'il avait les moyens de lui démontrer le contraire... Et puis, pour être tout à fait franc avec lui même, il n'avait pas envie de lui dire, parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignerait encore plus de lui s'il savait, et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas.

Donc il s'en était tenu à un compromis : il allait essayer une nouvelle fois de se tenir face à Fye, et s'il parvenait à supporter cet état de choses sans se faire dévorer de remords, il ne l'éviterait pas.

Il entra donc de nouveau dans la chambre de Sakura et Shaolan, ou les deux gosses dormaient toujours. Le magicien avait sorti la pommade du sachet et l'appliquait sur sa cheville après avoir enlevé son bandage de fortune. Il leva les yeux vers le ninja.

_Merde. Faire diversion, vite. _

- Tu as dormi, Kuro-puu ?

- Ouais, dit le ninja, passablement déconcerté. Pourquoi tu mets de la pommade ?

- Pour soulager ma cheville, elle me faisait un peu mal, alors comme t'en avais acheté j'en ai profité.

_Heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée._

- ... C'était pour Shaolan ou pour toi que tu m'as demandé de l'acheter, finalement ? dit le ninja d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu moins dure.

- Ben, pour Shaolan.

_Mais surtout pour moi, en fait. _

Le ninja le fixa attentivement, et Fye soutient son regard avec son habituel sourire plaqué sur le visage.

_Allez, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? _

- Tu pouvais me le dire si c'était pour toi, je l'aurais achetée quand même, reprit le ninja, troublé par les pensées du blond.

- Mais j'ai dit que c'était pour Shaolan...

- Arrête de mentir ! s'énerva soudain Kurogane. Ça serait bien si des fois t'étais juste un peu honnête avec moi. Ça me changerait, tu vois.

_Et merde, merde, merde. Il est sacrément observateur aujourd'hui. _

Le ninja s'approcha et prit le sachet que Fye avait mis sur le côté, et récupéra la pommade des doigts du blond.

- Viens dans l'autre chambre, je vais te faire un bandage et te mettre du gel, et tu te reposeras un peu.

_C'est gentil ça, mais là maintenant si je pose mon pied par terre, je risque de grimacer de douleur, et ça, Kurogane, je n'aimerais vraiment pas que tu le remarques. _

Le ninja était stupéfait par ce qu'il entendait dans sa tête, non seulement par l'aveu de la douleur de sa cheville, alors qu'il était persuadé quelques heures plus tôt que ce n'était que du barratin, et en plus l'utilisation du prénom Kurogane hors du contexte « technique ultime de persuasion ». Il se rendit soudain compte de toute la distance que Fye mettait entre eux lorsqu'il n'utilisait pas de petits surnoms débiles. Et dire que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu que le mage arrête de faire ! Mais entendre son prénom comme ça, sorti par une voix aussi froide, c'était comme une douche glaciale en plein hiver. Il se promit qu'il ne dirait jamais plus à Fye « arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! », au cas où le magicien aurait l'idée saugrenue de lui obéir.

- Je vais rester dans la chambre, Kuro-rin, dit le blond avec son immuable sourire. Sakura-chan me tient toujours la main.

Sans un mot, le ninja s'avança et délivra le poignet de Fye de la main de la princesse, qui ne se réveilla même pas. Kurogane entendait ses pensées, tout bas, alors qu'elle était en train de rêver et de délirer en même temps, sous l'effet de la fièvre. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec des poissons, apparemment...

- Voilà, maintenant tu peux venir, dit-il, inflexible.

- Très bien, dit Fye avec un petit rire.

_Merde._

Il se leva et fit un pas devant lui sans que rien de spécial ne s'affiche sur son visage, à part son éternel sourire, mais Kurogane l'entendit crier de douleur en pensée, accompagné d'un joli chapelet de jurons à l'adresse de sa cheville. Le ninja en aurait presque conçu de l'admiration devant son habileté à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, s'il n'était pas si énervé par l'attitude du magicien. Silencieusement, il s'approcha et le souleva pour le poser sur son épaule, comme lorsqu'il s'était blessé dans le pays d'Ôto. Qu'est-ce qu'il était léger...

- Hé ! Kuro-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Fye en riant. Je peux marcher tout seul.

- La ferme, idiot, gronda Kurogane avant de le transporter dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient.

_Graou, je ne lui avouerai jamais, mais heureusement qu'il me porte. J'ai trop mal. _

Le ninja eut un soupir et le déposa sur son lit.

- Soulève le bas de ton pantalon. Je vais te mettre de la pommade.

_T'es étonnamment attentionné aujourd'hui, Kurogane. Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé en ville._

« _Je suis toujours attentionné !_ » avait envie de répondre Kurogane. Mais il se tut et prit du gel – qui avait une jolie couleur bleutée – sur ses doigts avant de l'étaler sur la cheville douloureuse du mage.

- Tu as mal où exactement ?

- Juste un peu, là...

_Enfin à vrai dire, ici, et ici et ici aussi... toute l'articulation de la cheville, quoi... _

- T'aurais pu le dire que t'avais aussi mal, ne put s'empêcher de grogner Kurogane.

- Je te l'ai, je n'ai pas si m...

- La ferme. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à cacher tant de choses.

_Oh oh. __Ça sent mauvais. Kurogane est en colère._

- T'avais une raison particulière de ne pas me le dire ?

- Je te dis que je n'ai pas si mal, insista Fye.

_Ouais j'avais une raison, imbécile : je ne te l'ai pas dit rien que pour que tu ne me fasses pas une scène du genre et que tu me laisses tranquille !_

Aïe. C'était le genre de chose qui n'était pas super agréable à entendre, surtout lorsqu'on savait que c'était sincère. Ce fut en silence qu'il continua à étaler la pommade sur la peau du blond avant de lui emprisonner la cheville dans un bandage.

- Voilà, ça devrait être bon, dit-il d'un ton neutre en se relevant. Je vais aller voir les gosses.

Il perçut une dernière pensée avant de sortir de sortir de la chambre.

_Je crois que j'ai fâché Kurogane._

o0°0o.o0°0o_  
_

Le ninja avait voulu connaître les réflexions du blond, et savoir ce qui pouvait bien traverser ce visage d'ange. Et il avait aussi voulu savoir ce que le magicien pensait à propos de lui... Il le regretta amèrement quand il se rendit compte que ce à quoi pensait Fye n'était pas du tout ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre.

- Comment va ta cheville ? lui demanda-t-il, le lendemain matin.

- Ça va, répondit le mage avec un joli sourire.

_Non, ça va pas, la faute à qui ? _

Visiblement, une nuit de sommeil n'avait altéré en rien son pouvoir de télépathie, mais là en ce moment, il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir, au vu des pensées de Fye.

- T'as mis de la pommade ?

- Oui, j'en ai mis.

_Mêle-toi de tes oignons, le ramoneur ! Tu me saoules !_

Comment pouvait-il se dire des choses si froides avec un tel sourire sur le visage ? S'il y avait eu un diplôme ès dissimulation, il en aurait sûrement obtenu le premier prix haut la main, à l'unanimité avec les félicitations du jury.

_A cause de toi, je suis obligé de resté allongé sur ce putain de lit toute la journée à ne rien faire ! Et en plus, t'arrêtes pas squatter à côté. Je suis pas un gosse ! Je peux rester seul de temps en temps !_

- Tu veux rester seul ? demanda Kurogane, la gorge serrée.

- ... Si ça te dérange de rester, Kuro-tan, ne te force pas !

_Oh oui, laisse-moi seul, par pitié, va-t-en. _

Le contraste était vraiment saisissant entre le Fye au sourire débile et le Fye glacial qui se déchaînait en pensée. Kurogane se surprit à songer que tout hypocrite qu'il était, il préférait tout de même le Fye au sourire débile.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu as sans doute besoin de dormir. Je vais te laisser un peu.

_Dormir, dormir, je fais que ça. Enfin c'est sans doute ce que j'ai de mieux à faire avec une cheville en compote comme celle là. Et dire que je ne peux même pas aller à la bibliothèque pour savoir si je peux lire l'écriture de ce pays ou pas. Super. Vraiment parfait. _

Kurogane se laissait rarement abattre, mais là, il avait vraiment le moral au plus bas. Deux solutions : ou Fye était de _super_ mauvaise humeur juste aujourd'hui, ou c'était ce qu'il pensait du ninja en temps normal. Inutile de dire que l'intéressé espérait de tout coeur que la première hypothèse était la bonne.

Entre temps, il décida de sortir de l'hôtel et d'aller à la bibliothèque, pour emprunter un livre pour le magicien. Peut-être qu'il pourrait déchiffrer l'écriture de ce pays ? Lui en tout cas, il n'y arrivait pas. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Fye aimait, comme genre de livres ? Planté devant les rayons, il s'interrogeait. Ne pas savoir lire les titres n'arrangeait pas l'affaire. Il héla une bibliothécaire qui passait par là.

- S'il vous plaît !

Et comme d'habitude, le traditionnel : _Wahou ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est canon, ce gars. _Il avait remarqué que beaucoup de personnes pensaient ça de lui quand elles le croisaient, mais il s'en moquait royalement. En fait, ça l'énervait un peu, même : pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde se dise ça, sauf la seule personne dont l'avis lui importait ?

- Je suis étranger, je ne sais pas lire votre écriture, mais j'aimerais emprunter des livres.

_Pourquoi vous voulez en emprunter si vous ne savez pas lire notre écriture ?_

- C'est pour un ami qui est malade, précisa-t-il.

_Ah ok. En tout cas vous parlez drôlement bien notre langue pour un étranger. _

Merci le manjuu blanc, songea Kurogane.

- Votre ami désire quel genre de livre ?

- Justement je n'en sais rien. Je peux en emprunter plusieurs ?

- Cinq au maximum. Vous n'avez qu'à en prendre des différents : par exemple, un roman d'aventure, une histoire d'amour, de la fantasy, un polar...

- ... De la quoi ? Un quoi ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ?

- ... Non. Paulard ?

- Ça veut dire roman policier. Ça parle de meurtres et d'enquêtes.

Il devrait bien aimer ça, pensa Kurogane, en se rappelant d'un jour où Mokona avait voulu jouer au détective avec un pot de confiture renversé et où Fye avait tout de suite trouvé qui était le coupable.

- Ok. Et la ... fantaisie ?

- La fantasy, ce sont des romans qui parlent de magiciens, de sorcier, et tout et tout. Généralement, c'est plus destiné à un public adolescent, enfin, il y en a pour tous les goûts.

- Bon, alors je vais prendre ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- Ben, tous les genres que vous avez cités.

- Aussi le roman d'aventure et l'histoire d'amour ?

- Oui.

- J'ai du yaoi, si vous voulez.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- Ça parle de relations homosexuelles masculines...

- ...

Le ninja fut tenté un instant de lui en prendre, pour lui donner des idées, mais vu comment Fye était disposé envers lui ces derniers temps, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose.

- Non, ça ira, déclina-t-il poliment. Vous avez le manganian du mois dernier, par contre ?

- Il est justement arrivé hier.

- Bon alors, je voudrais vous l'emprunter, avec quatres romans des différents genres que vous avez dit.

- Très bien, veuillez me suivre.

Quand il sortit de la bibliothèque, il avait les bras chargés de livres. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas lire, mais il ne passait pas ses journées à ça s'il avait le choix, aussi marcher dans la rues les bras plein de bouquins – et des pavés, en plus - lui semblait étrange. Il avait pu emprunter le manganian, et la bibliothécaire lui avait conseillé différents livres : pour le polar, c'était un livre qui s'appelait _Mort sur le Nil._ Elle avait dit qu'il était très connu et très apprécié. En ce qui concernait le roman d'aventure, elle avait dit que ce n'en était pas vraiment un à proprement parler, c'était plutôt un roman historique, mais que c'était un livre absolument magnifique et qu'il fallait le lire à tout prix si on ne voulait pas rater un joyau de la littérature : ça s'appelait _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo._ Elle avait l'air si enthousiaste que le ninja n'avait pas hésité longtemps pour l'emprunter. En ce qui concernait la fantasy, c'était une trilogie (dont le brun n'avait emprunté que le premier volume, au cas où Fye ne saurait pas lire l'écriture) qui s'appelait _A la croisée des Mondes. _Le premier tome s'intitulait _Les Royaumes du Nord _: la couverture montrait une fille avec une panthère blanche, et le ninja avait dit :

- Mais c'est pas pour les gosses, ça ?

- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt pour les adolescents. Mais l'histoire est vraiment belle, je suis sûre que votre ami saura l'apprécier.

Kurogane était resté dubitatif, mais il l'avait emprunté quand même. Quant à l'histoire d'amour, il s'agissait d'un pavé nommé _Autant en emporte le vent. _Le brun avait cru halluciner quand il avait vu le nombre de pages. Enfin, si le magicien s'ennuyait, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Et donc il était rentré à l'hôtel avec ses emprunts, qu'il fallait rendre avant trois semaines. Il entra dans la chambre à pas de loup, pour ne pas prendre le risque de réveiller Fye, mais celui-ci ne dormait pas. Il fixait le plafond d'un air las.

- Fye ?

_Oh... Kurogane. _

- Salut, sourit-il. Tiens, c'est quoi, ces livres ?

- Je... pensais que tu t'ennuyais, alors je t'ai ramené ça. Peut-être que tu arriveras à les lire ?

- C'est pour moi ?

- Je les ai empruntés à la bibliothèque.

Les yeux azur du blond s'agrandirent de surprise. Kurogane posa les volumes sur ses genous pour qu'il puisse les observer.

- Je peux lire l'écriture, murmura Fye.

_T'as été chercher des livres pour moi ? Toi ? Enfin, c'est sympa. Ça va m'occuper, c'est cool. _

Ses pensées étaient tout de même prononcées sur un ton moins acide que celles de la veille, ce qui le rassura légèrement : Fye devait vraiment être de sale humeur à ce moment là. Même s'il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'appréciait pas trop Kurogane quand même.

- Merci Kuro-rin, c'est super sympa. C'est quoi comme genre de livres ?

- Ce que la bibliothécaire m'a conseillé. Une histoire d'amour, un livre historique, un ... polar (il avait vraiment du mal avec ce terme, décidément), et un livre de fantasy.

Fye contemplait les couvertures des livres, l'air ravi.

- C'est génial !

_Un polar ! Super ! Mort sur le Nil... je ne l'ai jamais lu en plus. _

Le ninja eut un sourire presque imperceptible, heureux d'avoir pu lui faire plaisir. Mais aussi discret qu'il fut, Fye le capta.

_Wah, il sourit ? Et il se montre attentionné ? Une minute. Qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Kurogane !? ... Faut le noter dans les annales, tiens : tel jour, à tel heure ; Kurogane, de son plein gré, fait plaisir à quelqu'un. Non, mieux : Kurogane, de son plein gré, fait plaisir à son compagnon de voyage qu'il déteste. Incroyable... Comme quoi, hein, tout peut arriver..._

Kurogane l'écoutait, la gorge nouée. Le blond pensait qu'il le détestait, alors... dire que c'était tout le contraire... Jusque là, il savait que leur relation était bancale, une sorte d'amitié tronquée, mais il n'aurait jamais deviné à quel point, avant d'avoir de drôle de pouvoir. Il tenta de faire passer son malaise en disant :

- Bon, ils te plaisent, alors ? J'ai pas besoin d'aller les rendre ?

- Non, c'est parfait. Merci beaucoup, Kuro-myu.

- Bah alors je te laisse lire. Je reviens plus tard.

Il sortit de la chambre et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil avec son manganian, le moral à peine plus haut que lorsqu'il était parti à la bibliothèque. Ce magicien...

Oh seigneur, pourquoi donc avait-il stupidement souhaité lire dans ses pensées ?

A suivre :3


	3. Cauchemar

**Fandom**: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**Titre**: Ce que veulent les femmes. (J'aurais du appeler Kuro "Kuro Gibson" xD)

**Disclaimer**: toute la troupe appartient à Clamp. (D'ailleurs j'aurais deux mots à leur dire sur la façon dont elles les traitent... enfin passons.)

**Réponses à reviews**: merci à touuus !!! C'est trop gentil de me laisser tout plein de reviews comme ça! ça fait très plaisir :3

Rikku: hum ... je parierais pas là dessus... enfin tu verras, héhé. xD

Zejabel-sama: haaa hein ouais qu'ils sont chouettes! xD A la croisée des mondes est une super trilogie! (D'ailleurs elle sort bientôt au ciné, hyuu! x3)

Kyu-chan: eh bien la voici xD

Fyelizu: thanks ! Pour le planning euh... Oo ça va être dur étant donné que je suis sur l'ordi à des heures très irrégulières ... mais je ferai mon possible pour que ça ne soit pas trop long. :-) (et j'embrasserai ma femme et mes enfants de ta part! c'est très gentil pour eux xD)

Akiralovetokiko: ben, Fye est un peu bizarre tout court -.-'''''''

Hachi-san:-D ça fait vraiment plaisir héhé :-D

Kujaku: Oo ... c'est quel forum? (parce que je connais bien un admin Ashura-ô mais m'est avis que ça doit pas etre lui xD) Enfin je suis nappy! °bondit partout comme une folle°

HokutoxTora: ah, oui, mais que je l'aime, lorsqu'il est cynique... °love love love°

Boudyboud: xD merci toi!

KYUUUU: j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;-)

Martelca: eh oui, je crois pas que Kuro s'attendait à un truc comme ça, mais j'aime les trucs qui ne vont pas dans le sens que l'on attend d'eux xD

Gwendolen: oh, bah je suis super contente que tu me dises, parce que je pensais que justement, tout le monde allait détester le revirement de situation x3 fait plaisir :-)

**!!!! Note !!!! Oh mon dieu je suis impardonnable, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir qu'il y aurait des (légers) spoilers sur le passé de Fye. C'est pas grand chose (enfin j'espère), et je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre vous ont déjà lu les derniers chapitres, mais bon, on sait jamais. **

Voilà voilà, à part ça, voici le chapitre 3. 

xXxXx

Les jours passaient. Sakura était toujours brûlante de fièvre : elle avait attrapé une sacrée grippe. Comme Shaolan s'était un peu remis de ses blessures, et que la cheville du magicien allait un tout petit peu mieux, ils se relayaient pour être à son chevet, pour lui éponger le front et lui donner à boire quand elle émergeait du demi-sommeil mêlé de délire dans lequel elle était presque constamment plongée.

Fye avait déjà fini presque tous ses livres. Il avait lu le polar en une heure à peine, et s'était ensuite attaqué au roman historique, qu'il semblait adorer.

- Ils étaient bien, les bouquins ? lui demanda Kurogane alors qu'ils mangeaient ensemble avec Mokona, pendant que Shaolan veillait sur Sakura.

- Oui, répondit Fye avec un sourire. Surtout _Le Comte de Monte-Cristo, _que je viens de finir, c'est un livre super. Tu sais, ça raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui est enfermé pendant quatorze dans une prison pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise. Et en prison, il fait connaissance avec un homme qui lui révèle où trouver un trésor. Et quand il sort, grâce aux richesses de ce trésor, il met en place sa vengeance envers ceux qui l'ont enfermé.

_La première partie ressemble drôlement à ma vie, en fait. _

Cette étrange pensée fit sursauter le ninja. C'était vrai, au fond : il ne connaissait rien du passé de Fye. Et l'expression de ses yeux parfois lui donnait à penser qu'il n'avait pas été très heureux.

- Mokona trouve ça intéressant ! s'exclama le manjuu. Mais la vengeance n'est pas une bonne chose... Mokona trouve ça étrange d'écrire un livre dessus.

Une chose curieuse, avec ce pouvoir d'écouter les pensées, c'est qu'il ne fonctionnait pas sur Mokona. La petite boule de poils blanche restait totalement hermétique. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'était pas humain ? Kurogane était tenté de croire, dans sa mauvaise foi, que c'était parce que Mokona ne pensait pas, mais il savait que c'était faux. Mokona réfléchissait beaucoup. Il en avait conclu que sa faculté de télépathie ne fonctionnait que sur les humains.

- Pas forcément, répondit Fye, car le héros a été très malheureux. Il a passé quatorze ans en prison, à cause de la trahison de ses amis. Quatorze ans dans un cachot sombre, sans lumière, avec du pain sec et de l'eau, et en plus, juste au moment où il allait se marier avec une ravissante jeune fille, tout ça à cause d'un crime qu'il n'avait même pas commis. Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait stupide qu'il sorte et qu'il ne fasse rien ?

_... Comme moi, en fait. Je suis stupide, non ? Enfin, il faut dire que ceux qui nous y ont mis sont morts avant qu'on sorte de là. _

Qui ça, on ? se demanda Kurogane. Fye avait-il été en prison ? Avec qui ?

- Mokona ne pense pas, répondit la peluche. Ça montrerait qu'il a eu le courage de leur pardonner.

- Mais c'était une trahison horrible, insista Fye, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage. Comment aurait-il pu leur pardonner alors qu'ils l'avaient fait en connaissance de cause ?

Il était de plus en plus agité. Mokona et Kurogane le fixèrent avec attention.

- Pourquoi Fye se met dans un tel état ? demanda Mokona. Ce n'est qu'un livre.

La remarque calma Fye d'un coup. Il se remit à sourire comme si de rien n'était et répondit :

- Tu as raison Moko-chan. C'est la preuve que c'était un bon bouquin, si ça me met dans un état pareil.

Kurogane et Mokona échangèrent un regard.

_My god, _se disait Fye._ Keep cool... inspire profondément. Ce n'est qu'un livre, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas Monte-Cristo... Nous n'avons rien en commun... Enfin, à ça près. _

Plus ça venait, plus Kurogane se disait que finalement, écouter les pensées des autres – surtout celles de Fye – n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. On pouvait apprendre des tas de choses qu'on aurait préféré ignorer.

xXxXx

Assis aux côtés des gosses, le ninja écoutait leurs rêves. Leurs voix étaient étouffées, mais il les comprenait tout de même clairement. Sakura était enfermée dans une pièce aux murs qui bougeaient et se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle se réveille. Shaolan, lui, faisait un rêve où il tentait de récupérer toutes les plumes de Sakura, peu importe le sang qui devait couler. Apparemment, il s'aidait d'un oeil volé qui lui procurait de la magie. L'entendre rire avec une telle méchanceté faisait frissonner Kurogane. Au bout d'un certain temps, il décida de descendre casser la croûte : son estomac était vide et émettait de furieux grondements depuis un moment.

Le patron, qui était super sympa, et qui avait vu que les autres n'étaient pas descendus manger, lui proposa de remonter des assiettes pour ses compagnons de voyage. Sakura et Shaolan dormaient et n'étaient pas près de se réveiller, mais il allait tout de même en monter une pour Fye qui avait passé l'après-midi à lire et qui n'avait pas dîné.

Le magicien était en train de dormir quand il entra dans leur chambre commune. Son visage était crispé en une expression suppliante qui ne plaisait pas du tout au ninja, et ses cheveux était trempés de sueur. Il devait faire un horrible cauchemar, car ses pensées résonnaient presque aussi fort dans la tête de Kurogane que quand il était éveillé.

_Non... Arrêtez..._

Jamais Kurogane n'avait entendu un tel accent de désespoir dans sa voix. Il eut l'impression qu'une main glacée s'emparait de sa gorge et la serrait convulsivement ; vivement, il posa l'assiette de Fye sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de lui.

_Je vais nous sauver... Fye, je vais nous sortir d'ici... ne meurs pas ! _

Fye ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait en tant que quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Fye... Je veux que Fye s'en aille et qu'il vive... il ne doit pas mourir ici... je préfère mourir à sa place... libérez Fye, je vous en supplie... A l'aide..._

Kurogane s'était agenouillé pour poser sa main sur son front, pour le calmer un peu, mais dès qu'il l'effleura, le blond se réveilla, les larmes aux yeux, paniqué. Il fixa un instant le ninja, et murmura :

- Kurogane ?

- Je suis là. C'était un cauchemar.

_Un cauchemar... J'ai... encore rêvé de Fye. _

Le brun se figea. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?? Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de penser « j'ai rêvé de Fye » ? Ce n'était pas lui, Fye ? Qui était-il, alors ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de poser la question : le blond était réellement sous le choc. Son corps fin tremblait comme une feuille.

- Ça va ? demanda doucement Kurogane.

Fye, ou peu importe son vrai nom, il était toujours cet imbécile de mage qui lui était cher, et il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Il entendait dans sa tête l'esprit de son ami répéter sans cesse les mots « j'ai rêvé de Fye... j'ai rêvé de Fye... »

- Hé ! dit-il un peu plus fort, en prenant dans sa main celle du mage, si fine et si pale, brûlante et tremblante en cet instant précis.

Le contact fit sursauter Fye, qui leva les yeux vers son compagnon.

_Il est... gentil. __Ç__a fait combien de temps depuis la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'est soucié de mes cauchemars ? ... En fait, est-ce que quelqu'un s'est un jour soucié de mes cauchemars ? Enfin, à part Ashura-ô... _

Le regard de Fye s'était à nouveau fait lointain. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, et Kurogane avait à nouveau l'impression d'être le témoin de quelque chose d'extrêmement intime, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il quitte le magicien dans un moment comme celui-ci.

_Je me demande s'il dort toujours. Enfin, Tchii me l'aurait dit... J'espère que tout est resté pareil. Pourvu qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Je ne veux pas avoir à le tuer... Dis-moi, Fye... pourquoi les jumeaux sont-ils maudits ? Est-ce que c'est de notre faute, à toi et moi, d'être nés ensemble ? _

Encore une fois, Kurogane se figea. Il était trop stupéfait pour songer à être honteux, dorénavant. Fye avait un _jumeau _?? Ou plutôt, _il _était le jumeau d'un Fye... Mais pourquoi avait-il pris le prénom de son frère pour le voyage ? Il dut prendre sur lui pour s'empêcher de poser des questions à son ami, et lâcha doucement sa main brûlante.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger, dit-il.

- C'est gentil, dit Fye en esquissant un sourire aussi faux que tous les autres. Merci beaucoup. Et les gosses ?

- Toujours profondément endormis... Je vais dormir un peu aussi.

- Ok. Merci pour l'assiette.

- Il est tard. Tu ferais mieux de te rendormir après.

_Je n'ai plus envie de faire des cauchemars, _lui répondit l'esprit de Fye. _D'un autre côté, à part veiller sur Sakura-chan, je n'ai rien à faire. Oh god, la nuit va être longue. _

_Ah si, je peux finir mon livre. Bonne idée. _

Pendant que Fye mangeait en silence en pensant à son frère et à celui qu'il appelait Ashura-ô, Kurogane réfléchissait. Vraiment, s'il avait su que « lire dans les pensées de Fye » équivaudrait à découvrir des choses comme celles-ci, jamais il n'aurait voulu pouvoir le faire. Le magicien avait du subir de terribles épreuves dans le passé. Quelque chose qui avait à voir avec une prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait et son jumeau, apparemment...

- Kuro-chan, tu n'as pas faim toi ?

- C'est « Kurogane » ! s'exclama le ninja, en se disant que s'il se comportait normalement, le moral de Fye s'améliorerait peut-être.

- Ha ha ! Pardon, Kuro-mû, dit-il avec un rire dont la sincérité fut aussitôt démentie par ses propres pensées: N_on. __Ç__a sonne faux. Aussi bien toi que moi._

Il avait raison.

- Je n'ai plus faim, tu ne veux pas finir ?

- Non. Donne, dit-il en se levant, je vais aller descendre l'assiette.

Une fois en bas, il lui sembla qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de remonter. Les pensées de Fye étaient un poids extrêmement lourd à porter. Il resta un long moment assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, à regarder la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber, avant de finalement se décider à revenir auprès de son ami.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de sa chambre, il vit que Fye avait éteint les lumières. Il dormait peut-être ? Il fut aussitôt détrompé par les pensées du blond qui l'assaillirent à nouveau.

_Ah... le voilà. _

Au moins, avec ce drôle de pouvoir, il pouvait savoir pour de bon si le magicien était réveillé ou endormi... Non que ça aie une grande importance, mais bon. Il s'approcha de son lit et enleva le pull noir que le patron de l'hôtel lui avait gentiment prêté à leur arrivée (il avait également prêté des vêtements aux trois autres). Il avait aussi récolté un pantalon et un tee-shirt, noirs également, sauf que sur le tee-shirt, il y avait un drôle de truc, un rond blanc dans une sorte de larme noire, qui s'emboîtait avec une larme blanche dans lequel il y avait un rond noir, et le tout formait un cercle. Le patron lui avait dit que ça s'appelait le Yin et le Yang, et que c'était chinois. Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu parler de ça. Fye, lui, avait dit que ça faisait très style et que ça lui allait bien. Dire qu'à ce moment là, il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement, et que maintenant, il aurait donné cher pour ne plus entendre ce qu'il se disait...

Assis sur son lit, il écoutait Fye penser. Il était en train de se dire qu'il avait froid, qu'il avait mal à la tête, et que sa cheville était encore douloureuse. Et qu'il n'osait pas se rendormir de peur de rêver de son frère, de la prison, des morts de Valeria et de Fei Wang à nouveau.

« Son frère, la prison, les morts de Valeria et Fei Wang ». Ça avait l'air réellement horrible, même sans les détails, songea le ninja. Et après on se demandait pourquoi il avait l'air si triste, parfois...

_Faut que je m'endorme. Je vais chanter. _

_Mama grabbed onto the milkman's hand  
And then she finally gave birth  
Years go by and still I don't know  
Who shall inherit this earth  
And no one will know my name until it's on a stone..._

_This could be your lucky day in hell  
Never know who it might be at your doorbell  
This could be your lucky day...  
In hell..._

C'était une chose étrange que d'entendre Fye chanter dans sa tête, car non seulement le ninja pouvait entendre sa voix, mais il entendait également l'accompagnement : forcément, puisque Fye le _pensait_ également. Mais malgré la beauté de la mélodie, il doutait que ce soit le genre de chanson qui arriverait à le faire s'endormir. Le magicien se faisait la même réflexion.

_Tain, c'est pas ça qui va m'aider._

_C'est drôle, en fait. __Ç__a ressemble à ma vie, tu crois pas, Fye ? Personne ne saura mon vrai nom jusqu'à ce qu'il soit écrit sur une pierre tombale... _

_Enfin, c'est débile tiens. Le seul qui pourrait l'écrire sur une pierre, c'est toi, parce que tu es le seul à le connaître... enfin je mets à part ce connard de Fei Wang Lead. Mais tu ne l'écriras jamais, hein... Si seulement on était morts ensemble, hein Fye ? __Ç__a aurait été tellement mieux que cette pauvre existence que je mène sans savoir pourquoi..._

Kurogane toussa. Ce n'était pas anodin : il fallait qu'il arrive à distraire Fye de ses pensées sordides.

_Ah oui, Kurogane est là. Je me demande s'il dort... ? ..._

_Boh et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, après tout ? Il dort s'il en a envie. Mais moi, j'ai pas envie de dormir ... Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! Je suis gelé. Ces foutues couettes sont toutes fines. _

_Tiens, je me demande s'il le remarquerait si je m'infiltrais dans son lit sans faire de bruit ? _

_... Argh, ça va pas ? Je te rappelle qu'on parle de Kurogane, là ! Au mieux, il me foutra un coup de poing, au pire il me cassera le bras ou il me jettera par la fenêtre. Mieux vaut pas tenter. _

Est-ce qu'il apparaissait vraiment aussi brutal que ça ? se demanda le ninja, surpris par les pensées de son ami à son égard.

_Encore qu'il était étonnamment sympa, ces derniers temps. Bizarre..._

_Est-ce qu'il dort ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, je lui demande ? _

_Bah... je suis sûr qu'il va me répondre « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Chacun son lit, point barre ! », ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui..._

Silencieusement, le brun se leva, s'approcha du lit de Fye et se glissa sous les couettes, tout contre le corps de son ami, qui lui tournait le dos.

_Wow. Un instant. _

- Kuro-chan ?

- J'avais froid. Il caille ici, répondit le ninja, heureux que le blond ne puisse pas voir le rouge de ses joues.

_Oh, my god, mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait, là...? Ah, ses pieds sont glacés!!_

Aussitôt, le ninja enleva ses pieds, et le rouge de ses joues s'accrut quand il entendit Fye penser : _Ah... il s'est reculé... Mince. C'est trop bizarre, on dirait qu'il a lu dans mes pensées... Hé, ça serait drôle, tiens !_

Il y eut un silence un instant dans la tête d'un Kurogane figé de la tête aux pieds, avant que Fye ne se remette à penser.

_Wow. Attends un peu. La cheville. Les livres quand je m'ennuyais. Le coup du « j'ai envie de dormir avec lui mais j'ose pas lui demander » et hop comme par miracle il se pointe dans mon lit. Et là, les pieds froids. _

_... C'est des coïncidences, hein ? Parce que réflexion faite, ça serait pas drôle... _

_Bah, aucun risque que ça puisse arriver... c'est rien d'autre que des coïncidences. Ou alors, c'est qu'il est super observateur. Argh, je pense trop ! J'arriverai jamais à dormir... _

La personnalité du vrai Fye était étonnante. Sombre, torturée, mais avec un surprenant mélange d'innocence et de candeur... quand il n'était pas d'humeur massacrante.

_Est-ce qu'il dort déjà ? _

Pour lui prouver le contraire, le brun se rapprocha encore de lui et lui entoura le corps de ses bras puissants.

_Wow, wow, wow. __Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?? Oh, god, il est collé à moi. Limite si je sens pas son souffle dans mon cou ! Bon, c'est définitif, je suis en train de rêver, c'est pas possible autrement. Le Kurogane que je ne connais ne ferait jamais ça en temps normal. Ou alors, il est bourré ? Ouais, ça doit être ça. _

En plus des pensées désordonnées du mage, Kurogane arrivait à percevoir ses battements de coeur, qui étaient au moins aussi rapides que les siens. Puis la main légère de son ami se posa sur son bras avec douceur, et il se sentit frissonner du bas de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de son crâne. Pas bon. Si ça continuait comme ça, vu comme ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre à présent, le blond allait vite comprendre qu'il ne laissait pas son compagnon indifférent...

Mais quand il sentit la main du mage lui caresser doucement le poignet, (_Hé, mes doigts, je peux savoir ce que vous foutez !?_) ses pensées furent comme court-circuitées, et il pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser dans le cou bordé de cheveux dorés.

_Y'a... y'a Kurogane qui est en train de m'embrasser le cou... Est-ce que ça serait pas moi qui serais bourré, plutôt ? _

Le ninja eut un sourire en entendant la pensée de son ami et enfouit son front dans son cou, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur si douce de sa peau.

- Kuro-chan ? bredouilla Fye.

Avec douceur, Kurogane prit le menton de Fye entre entre son pouce et son index et le fit pivoter vers lui.

_Il va... m'embrasser ? Je... _

Les lèvres du ninja trouvèrent celles de Fye, et les pensées paniquées du blond firent place à un_oooh my good _ qui lui donna envie de sourire et de le serrer encore plus fort contre lui. Il avait l'impression que le corps fin qu'il entourait s'échapperait s'il relâchait son emprise sur lui. Enfin, jusque là, il n'avait pas l'air de détester, songea le ninja en observant la façon dont il répondait à son baiser, et en écoutant son flot de pensées si désordonnées qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. C'était des bribes de mots et des phrases qui s'entremêlaient les unes aux autres, et Kurogane se rendit compte pour la première fois que _parler_ à toute vitesse et _penser_ à toute vitesse étaient deux choses qui n'avaient _rien_ en commun.

Enfin, pour l'instant ce n'était pas le moment de faire une réflexion mathématique sur la vitesse des pensées par rapport à la vitesse des mots : il était en train d'embrasser son blondinet de magicien, qui lui rendait son baiser, et il avait lui aussi l'impression que ses pensées se perdaient dans les méandres de l'incohérence, et que chacune des cellules de son corps avait son attention fixée sur les sensations – incroyables au demeurant – qu'il ressentait lorsque les lèvres de Fye touchaient les siennes, lorsque leurs langues se frôlaient, s'évitaient, s'effleuraient, se caressaient avec douceur.

_Kurogane..._

L'entendre _penser_ son nom de cette façon fit frémir le ninja comme jamais. Il sentait même le bout de ses doigts glacés trembler légèrement, et il traita mentalement de débile, mais c'était plus fort que lui : c'était l'effet que le contact avec cet imbécile de mage lui procurait. Il promena ses doigts dans le cou de Fye qui s'était entièrement tourné vers lui, enfonça sa main dans la rivière de cheveux dorés, caressa le dos, glissa sous le tee-shirt, effleura ses côtes, sa poitrine... Lentement, très lentement... Dans cette avalanche d'émotions, la seule pensée cohérente qu'il parvint à formuler fut qu'il aurait voulu que le moment dure éternellement.

Mais comme il se trouvait que Kurogane était l'adulte que les Dieux ont décidé de faire chier, et qu'ils n'allaient pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain et Mokona déboula dans la pièce. Il se figea en voyant la scène qu'il venait d'interrompre, puis il croisa le regard meurtrier du ninja et hurla :

- Kyaaaaah, Kurogane va tuer Mokona !

Si un regard avait pu assassiner, Mokona aurait été foudroyé sur le champ. Mais jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Kurogane n'avait pas ce pouvoir – il aurait été autrement plus pratique que celui d'écouter les pensées des gens, pourtant. Le ninja lâcha Fye à regret et se redressa dans le lit en demandant d'une voix d'un calme terrifiant :

- Tu veux quoi, le manjuu ?

- Mokona voulait juste dire que Sakura s'est réveillée...

- Merde, maugréa Kurogane, et la voix du magicien résonna dans son esprit en écho à son grognement, ce qui faillit le faire sourire.

- Elle dit qu'elle a soif, alors Mokona venait vous avertir.

- Bon, se résigna Kurogane en se levant. Si tu dis un mot de ce que tu viens de voir aux gosses, je te trucide, la peluche.

Mokona acquiesça, sans paraître mettre une seule seconde en doute la possibilité de se faire trucider, à la grande satisfaction du ninja. Puis celui-ci entendit une pensée de Fye qui l'ébranla profondément.

_Huh. Frustrant... Enfin, c'est mieux comme ça. Il ne faut plus qu'on recommence. J'ai été pris de cours, mais ça n'arrivera plus._

Les mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du ninja comme s'ils avaient été criés dans une cathédrale. « Il ne faut plus qu'on recommence... il ne faut plus qu'on recommence... » C'était ce qu'on appelait un joli rateau...

Il était toujours perturbé par ces mots lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de la princesse, Mokona posé sur son épaule, suivi d'un Fye boitillant encore un peu.

- Tu vas mieux, Sakura-chan ? demanda le magicien d'une voix tout à fait naturelle, comme si lui et Kurogane ne venaient pas de passer dix bonnes minutes à se dévorer les lèvres.

- J'ai mal à la tête, répondit la princesse d'une voix ensommeillée.

Fye posa sa main sur la tête de l'adolescente.

_Wahou, elle doit encore avoir beaucoup de fièvre._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Tu veux un verre d'eau ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît.

- Kuro-chan, il y a une bouteille sur la table là. Tu me la passes ? Il n'y a pas de verre, Sakura-chan, tu saurais boire à la bouteille ?

La princesse hocha la tête et se redressa légèrement.

- Je vais t'aider à te soutenir, dit Fye en passant son bras derrière son cou pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui pendant qu'elle buvait. Tiens, Sakura-chan, il faut que tu prennes ce médicament aussi. C'est Kuro-toutou qui l'a acheté. Ça t'aidera à aller mieux plus rapidement.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Fye-san.

- Je t'en prie, dit Fye avec un sourire sincère sur le visage. Tu veux te lever un peu ? Prendre l'air ?

- Je ne crois pas que je vais avoir le courage... je suis encore fatiguée...

- C'est normal, répondit le blond en souriant. Tu as encore de la fièvre. Je pense que tu devrais te rendormir un peu.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Shaolan, que le ninja observait déjà, et qui dormait toujours à point fermés. Ses rêves étaient moins sanglants cette fois-ci, car il rêvait de Sakura.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

- Je veux bien, répondit la princesse, les yeux brillants.

- Très bien, dit le magicien, avant de continuer d'une voix très douce : c'est l'histoire d'un peuple de nains qui vivaient dans les montagnes. Un jour...

- Bon, je vais me coucher, moi, l'interrompit le ninja.

- Bonne nuit, Kurogane-san.

- Dors bien, Kuro-wan !

Le ninja lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, qui mit Fye très mal à l'aise, mais il continua son histoire comme si de rien n'était alors que Kurogane fermait la porte.

Quand le magicien réintégra sa chambre, chacun dormit dans son propre lit.

A suivre.

xXxXx

Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Il vous a plu :3 °yeux du chat Potté°


	4. Distance

**Fandom :**Tsubasa RC.

**Disclaimer :**NOOON J'VEUX PAAAS FAIRE DE DISCLAIMER, j'veux pas qu'on sache qu'ils sont pas à moi !!! Ils sont à moi envers et contre touuuuut !!!!! °Zut la police, je vais me faire arrêter pour détournement de persos !°

**Rating :**pour l'instant, je dirais K, ou K + ... pour l'instant. Mfufufu.

**Note :** je suis impardonnable, d'avoir oublié de vous le dire, mais pendant ce chapitre et le suivant (surtout une phrase du suivant, je crois), il risque d'y avoir des spoilers. Le plus était dans le chapitre 3 et apparemment vous avez passé l'épreuve sans trop de problèmes... mais bon, sait-on jamais. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. (même si je m'y prend un peu tard... sumimasen...)

**RàR :** ooooh plein de reviews °o° °o° °o° qu'est-ce que ça fait plaiisiiiiiiir, vous imaginez même pas ! (ou peut-être que si, vous imaginez, vous que vous écrivez des histoires aussi, je suppose xD) en tout cas c'est trop trop cool, merci beaucouuup !!!!

**Lupuline : **ce qui est drôle c'est que c'est assez par hasard que j'ai écrit cette idée là en fait... je me rappelle même plus clairement comment elle m'est venue... xD mais enfin ça a l'air de vous plaire, je suis super contente !

**Sedinette :** eh ouais xD pas pu résister, niark xD de toutes les – nombreuses – modifications qu'a subi cette fic, ce moment là est resté à peu près intact x3

**Martelca :** oh ouais xDDDD ça m'a fait chier aussi, l'arrivée de Mokona lol. Et pauvre Kuro, c'est vrai que c'est pas rose pour lui :3 (comment, moi sadique ? nooooon... xD)

**KYUUUU :** eh ben, si tu lis la suite de Tsubasa, oui x3 mais je n'ai pas expliqué son passé en détail dans cette fic. Sinon pour savoir s'il regrette ou pas ... hnn... c'est pas qu'il regrette, c'est juste qu'il veut plus que ça recommence, parce qu'il a trop peur de faire confiance, je pense :3 et pour savoir ce que fera Kuro-toutou, c'est dans ce chapitre xD

**Disc0-cherryx :** argh, désolée. J'ai prévenu trop tard... navrée. Pour Fye, c'est à dire que ouais, à la base, le petit bonus, il concevait même pas l'avoir xD il avait juste froid xD

**HokutoXTora : **ouais, pratique d'avoir les gosses malades xD Et pour les Clamp, elles s'acharnent pas sur les jumeaux, elle s'acharnent sur _tout le monde_. (Bon ok, et particulièrement les jumeaux...)

**Akiralovetokiko :** ouais, c'est débile mais le oh my god m'a fait rigoler aussi xD (et voilà la débile qui rigole sur des passages de sa propres fic... -.-"")

**Gwendolen : **uuh... (pourquoi ce genre de phrase me met drôlement la pression ? x3) Ouaip, c'est pas gagné pour Kuro. :3 et pour Sakura et Mokona, oh ouais xD mais même dans l'histoire Sakura m'énerve déjà un max :D (dans l'arc d'Infinity, elle est trop proche de Fye !!! grrrr. Si j'étais Kuro, j'aurais été jaloux à mort. Enfin peut-être qu'il l'est et qu'il le montre pas xD).

**une-timbrée-qui-s'assume :** oh !!! contente qu'il te plaise xD je me disais « wallé, c'est encore mon humour à la con qui va consterner tout le monde » mais si quelqu'un aime, c'est cool ! (En même temps, je suis tellement à fond dans Fye que ça m'est déjà arrivé de remplacer « filles » ou « femmes » par « fye » ... je suis irrécupérable -.-')

**Kyoko Soma :** c'est vrai qu'il est pas comme le crétin qu'on a l'habitude de voir, mais je pense honnêtement que c'était ça qu'il se disait sous son sourire tout le long du manga. (peut-être en moins acide, mais quand même...). Et pour la chanson, c'est « Your Lucky Day in Hell » de Eels, qui est une chanson absolument suuuublimissime qu'on peut trouver à ce lien (sans les espaces): http :// media. putfile. com / Your-Lucky-Day-in-Hell (je l'ai uploadé pour vous :D en remerciement pour vos reviews :3 je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est juste magnifique !!! – et puis comme ça vous pourrez voir pourquoi c'est pas le genre de truc qui pourrait réconforter Fye xD)

**Kujaku :** ooh °o° j'ai été voir, wahou °o° !!! °toute rouge° c'est gentil :3 merci pour le lien ! Et merci d'être venue lire xD

**Anea-chan :** Lool moi j'aime bien toutes les facettes de Fye :3 (même si j'ai une préférence pour quand il est cynique xD encore que... non vraiment, j'aime TOUT chez lui. Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné que j'étais profondément amoureuse de lui ? Quoi ? Une douzaine de fois ? Hum...) Contente que l'idée te plaise ;)

Et pour la suite, après ces réponses à reviews (qui vont finir par être plus longues que le texte lui-même -.-""), la voici :D

4.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il aurait voulu que ça se passe. Mais voilà, ils étaient bel et bien en train de s'éviter. Fye était plongé dans ses bouquins à toute heure du jour – surtout quand Kurogane était là – et ils se parlaient le moins possible. Le mage faisait semblant de dormir quand le ninja allait se coucher – sans succès, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le savoir – et se levait après lui. La phrase « il ne faut plus que ça se reproduise : c'était une erreur » revenait bien trop souvent dans ses pensées au goût de Kurogane. Et parfois, aussi, il sentait son regard posé sur lui, il écoutait le magicien se rappeler de la sensation brûlante de leurs lèvres qui se touchaient, et il l'entendait se dire : _Arrête d'y penser, bon dieu, arrête. C'est Kurogane. Ce n'est que Kurogane... _Et ces réflexions lacéraient le coeur du brun. Au bout d'un moment, il ne le supporta plus. Il arrêta Fye dans un couloir au moment où il sortait de la salle de bain et l'entraîna dans leur chambre, où ils ne seraient pas dérangés – du moins il l'espérait – avant de lui dire sans préambule :

- Je veux qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours.

_Rapide, clair, droit au but. Sacré Kurogane. _

- Oui, répondit simplement Fye, sans sourire.

- Je vais être clair : c'est toi qui décides. Ou tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ou... pas. Je respecterai ton choix. Mais je veux que les choses soient claires. Ça m'énerve, ces incertitudes.

_Seigneur, un ultimatum. Je suis dans la mouise. Surtout que si je demande du temps pour réfléchir, il va sans doute me répondre quelque chose du genre « pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir si tu as envie ou pas de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ». _

Décidément, le magicien le connaissait vraiment bien...

_Mais bon, de toute façon, mon choix est déjà fait... _

- Que décides-tu, alors ? lança Kurogane en réponse à sa pensée.

- Faisons comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Il avait beau s'y attendre, les mots lui transpercèrent le coeur.

_Navré, Kurogane, mais c'est impossible. Je ne pense pas être capable d'aimer quelqu'un pour de bon, et tu souffrirais peut-être. Et puis, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'entraîner dans ma malédiction. Tu comprends ? _

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda le ninja calmement, alors que chaque parcelle de son corps le brûlait, comme s'il allait exploser.

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, non absolument pas. Il aurait voulu dire « tu fais semblant de rire tous les jours, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas faire semblant de m'aimer ? Même si tu ne m'aimes pas, même si tu t'en moques, fais juste semblant... Ce n'est pas possible ? » mais sa bouche formait d'autres mots. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres pâles du blond (_Il regarde mes lèvres là ? Il va encore m'embrasser ? Que faut-il que je fasse ? ... _) et après un instant passé à lutter contre la tentation de s'en emparer, il déclara brusquement :

- Il ne se passera rien entre nous, plus jamais. C'était un choix définitif. Ok ?

- ... Ok.

_C'était ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était le bon choix. Je fais souffrir tous ceux que j'approche. Pourquoi j'ai la gorge si serrée ?_

Il se fixèrent un instant, puis Kurogane se détourna et sortit de la chambre avec une furieuse envie de tuer quelque chose.

xXxXx

Le ninja avait décidé qu'il n'avait plus envie de lire les pensées de Fye. Il retourna à l'endroit où il s'était fait électrocuter, pour que ça marche dans le sens inverse, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était l'adulte que les Dieux ont décidé de faire chier. Forcément, ça ne fonctionna pas, quels que furent les moyens qu'il utilisa pour perdre ce pouvoir débile. Aussi, pour ne pas lire les pensées du blond (un seul jour de ce régime après l'ultimatum lui avait suffi : c'était bien trop douloureux), il sortait le matin à sept heures et revenait le soir à minuit, quand tout le monde dormait. Il ne passait que pour manger, à des horaires où il était sûr de ne pas le croiser. Il allait parfois veiller Sakura qui allait un peu mieux, mais qui restait faiblarde, en priant pour ne pas tomber sur lui. Ça ne marchait pas toujours, et entendre des pensées comme : _merde, il est là,_ ne lui étaient d'aucun secours. Jamais Fye et lui n'avaient été aussi distants depuis le début de leur voyage. Shaolan, préoccupé par Sakura, ne remarquait rien, mais Mokona en avait touché deux mots au ninja, qui lui avait répliqué vite fait bien fait de se mêler de ses oignons s'il tenait à la vie, ce qui avait définitivement dissuadé le manjuu blanc de s'en mêler.

Durant quelques jours, il vagabonda tellement hors de l'hôtel qu'il lui fallut peu de temps pour connaître la ville par coeur. Il allait aussi à l'extérieur, dans la forêt, ou dans les collines. Il lui arrivait parfois de passer des nuits à la belle étoile, avec son sabre pour seule compagnie, et il ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que beaucoup de prédateurs rôdaient dans la forêt à la lisière de la ville : pas du tout le genre de bête qu'on s'attend à trouver à si près d'une ville moderne : des loups, des renards, il avait même vu un ours.

Mais il préférait affronter ces bestioles plutôt que les pensées amères de Fye. Il faisait beaucoup de cauchemars ces temps-ci, mais Kurogane n'osait plus lui prendre la main pour le réconforter ; ce temps-là était révolu. S'ils s'adressaient un regard quand ils se croisaient, c'était déjà bien.

Sakura allait de mieux en mieux, elle commençait à se lever et à manger un peu. Elle était pâle et amaigrie, mais ses yeux recommençaient à pétiller comme avant. Quand Fye et lui se trouvaient par hasard dans la même pièce en même temps qu'elle, ils agissaient normalement, de peur qu'elle ne s'inquiète pour eux. De toute façon, ce genre de circonstances restait rare, car ils s'évitaient avec autant de soin l'un que l'autre.

Mais forcément, comme elle allait mieux, elle se rendit compte que les deux adultes lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle était très fine, cette princesse.

- Kurogane-san, le héla-t-elle un jour ou Fye lisait dans la chambre d'à côté. Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

- Rien, mentit le ninja.

- C'est faux. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Eh bien, en quelque sorte.

- Je m'en doutais, soupira la princesse. Vous devriez vous réconcilier, vous savez. Ça vous rend tristes tous les deux.

- Je ne suis pas triste, rétorqua le ninja avec mauvaise foi.

Sakura le fixa avec un regard qui lui donna l'impression qu'elle lisait jusqu'au fond de son âme.

- Alors faites-le pour Fye-san, s'il vous plaît. Il est encore plus triste, ces temps-ci. Vous savez, il ne parle jamais de ce qu'il ressent, mais parfois il reste dix minutes immobile à fixer un objet ou autre chose, ou même à faire semblant de lire alors qu'il réfléchit, et il a l'air tellement _seul_, dans ces moments là. J'aimerais lui faire comprendre que je serai toujours à ses côtés, mais vous savez, ce n'est pas de mon amitié à moi qu'il a besoin.

- ... Je ne crois pas qu'il aie besoin de la mienne non plus.

- Alors il s'agirait de celle de Mokona ou de Shaolan-kun ? demanda la princesse d'une voix douce. C'est vous qui êtes le plus proche de lui, et vous le savez. Et même s'il ne vous le dira jamais, il a besoin de vous. Il donne l'impression d'être fort, comme ça, mais en réalité, il ne l'est pas tant que ça.

- Sakura-chan...

Ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu arriver, ni l'un ni l'autre ; en sursautant de manière parfaitement synchronisée, Sakura et le brun se tournèrent vers Fye, qui les observait calmement, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte.

- Fye-san ! s'exclama la princesse en rougissant. Je...

- Alors je ne suis pas fort ? dit le magicien avec un sourire.

Les oreilles écarlates, la princesse balbutia :

- Je... euh... ce n'est... enfin, je...

Fye s'approcha d'elle et la fit asseoir sur le lit avant de s'accroupir devant elle. Si Kurogane n'avait pas eu le don de télépathie, il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui en ce moment même.

- Ecoute, Sakura-chan. Tu es une jeune fille adorable, mais parfois, tu as tendance à te mêler de certaines choses qui ne te regardent pas vraiment.

- Mais, Fye-san...

Le magicien l'interrompit d'un signe de la main, toujours en souriant. Mais c'était un sourire plus terrifiant que tous les hurlements de colère que la princesse et Kurogane auraient jamais pu entendre. Sakura déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ce sont nos affaires. On les règlera tous seuls comme des grands. Tu comprends ?

- Je...

- Tu comprends ?

Son calme était effarant.

- ... Oui.

- Très bien, dit Fye avec un grand sourire.

Lorsqu'il se releva, le ninja se prit de plein fouet son regard glacial.

_C'est de TA faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé, déjà... bon ok, j'admets que je me suis laissé faire. J'aurais pu te repousser aussitôt. Mais si tu n'avais pas posé cet ultimatum débile, si t'avais laissé glisser, on n'en serait pas là, et la princesse qui est déjà malade ne s'inquièterait pas à propos de nous. Merde, enfin, c'était juste un baiser sans conséquence ! Et regarde où on est arrivés, à s'éviter presque tout le temps. On ne peut même plus faire semblant d'être amis. _

_Ah, ça m'énerve. En plus ma cheville me fait encore mal. _

Le visage fermé, le blond se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'un pas légèrement boîtillant, laissant seuls Kurogane et Sakura qui se regardèrent, la princesse arborant un air profondément navré, et le brun, les sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Fye lui en voulait vraiment.

C'est vrai, c'était débile. Pourquoi un ultimatum ? N'importe qui aurait eu peur de s'engager, surtout après un simple baiser, et Fye n'était pas différent. Pourquoi s'était-il autant emporté ? C'était parce qu'il s'agissait de lui, sans doute. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement lorsque ça concernait le blondinet.

xXxXx

Après cet incident, ils s'évitèrent encore plus. Fye lui en voulait, et le ninja n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher de lui pour s'excuser, parce qu'il se sentait plus stupide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. C'est vrai, tout était de sa faute. Ils auraient pu rester des amis, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il brise tout. Quel imbécile. Et il savait que ça durerait jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le courage de lui présenter ses excuses.

Pourtant, Fye lui manquait. Il l'observait parfois dans son sommeil (souvent peuplé de cauchemars) ; il pouvait rester des heures à le regarder dormir, comme ça, sans bouger. Parfois, pendant ses cauchemars, il passait doucement la main sur son front brûlant pour l'apaiser. Parfois, Fye pleurait pendant qu'il dormait, et il essuyait ses larmes. Et parfois, il rêvait de lui ; c'étaient rarement des rêves heureux, remarqua le brun. Et il se recouchait en vitesse quand il le sentait s'éveiller, et l'écoutait penser tout en faisant semblant de dormir.

_J'ai rêvé de Kurogane, cette nuit. _

Et Fye pouvait penser à lui pendant des heures et des heures, sans se douter que l'objet de ses pensées écoutait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il repassait dans son esprit les évènements passés, envisageait tous les possibles évènements futurs, avec toute l'imagination dont il disposait (et elle était immense) ; ça pouvait aller du meurtre le plus sanglant à la nuit d'amour la plus torride, en passant par l'indifférence la plus totale.

Et généralement, toutes ces réflexions se terminaient de la même manière :

_Tu me manques, Kurogane. _

A suivre. :3

(ce chapitre était plus court, il me semble, mais en échange le prochain sera plus long x3 (et puis ça sera le dernier) donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez :P)


	5. Pardon

**Diclaimer : **comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs parce que si ... °blablablablabla° ... et donc je ne ferais pas comme Ohkawa, je... °blablablablabla° et bien sûr mon magicien préféré et son ninja adoré se ... °blablablabla° ... et ils profiteraient de l'absence des gosses du dernier chapitre pour faire plein de choses pas nettes !!!!!! °huge smile° ... mais comme je l'ai dit, ils ne m'appartiennent pas alors il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que les Clamp nous offrent du fan service xD (et puis elles ont intérêt à compenser le fait qu'il y aie pas eu de chapitre cette semaine, grmf.)

**Rating : **T.

**Note : **Voici le dernier chapitre. je parle un peu (un peu) du passé de Fye alors amis qui ne lisez pas les chapitres scantradés, je vous conseille d'éviter de le lire :3 (j'aurais du prévenir avant, je suis conne moi -.-''''''').

**RàR : **Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews de ma vie pour une histoire °o° ça fait super plaisir :D (surtout de voir qu'un truc qui sort de mon cerveau malade peut plaire xD)

Sedinette-sama : eh oui la fin, parce qu'à la base c'était quand même censé être un one-shot xD je le voyais mal durer quinze chapitres, sans compter que je suis sûre que j'aurais pas eu l'inspiration nécessaire pour empêcher que ça s'essouffle. :3 j'espère quand même que la fin te plaira xD

Anea-chan : Ouais, j'avais trop envie de placer une phrase du genre xD et toi aussi t'aimes voir Sakura se faire remettre à sa place !!! °o° Et merci, je suis super flattée de voir que t'aimes bien !!! hyuuu :3

Martelca : c'est qu'à la base, c'était censé être angst xD mais j'ai dévié entre temps x3

Gwendolen : xDDD l'instinct de fangirl qui reprend le dessus, hein ? J'ai pas pu y résister non plus pour ce chapitre... :3

Lupuline : C'est parce qu'il est si compliqué qu'on l'adooore :D :D :D eh ouais pour son sourire, j'avais TROP envie qu'il rabatte le caquet de Sakura xD

HokutoXtora : C'est que oui, sinon les clamp n'auraient pas basé le passé de Fye là dessus :3 (argh et j'ai toujours pas lu le clan des Otori 4 ToT damn.) Et j'ai pas dit que Sakura était bête, j'ai dit qu'elle était saoulante, nuance :D (dans le genre bêtise, SI !! quelqu'un égale ou meme dépasse Kotori : TOHRU HONDA !!!!! -.-'''')

Yuzu : wah quelle impatience, ça me va droit au coeur ! Pour la suite, la voici la voilou :3

Kyoko Soma : oui je m'en excuse, c'est qu'en fait pour le découpage des chapitres que j'ai du faire, pour une certaine raison (que vous comprendrez en lisant le chapitre), il m'était clairement impossible de couper plus loin, donc j'ai du raccourcir le 4 et rallonger le 5. Mais du coup, ça vous fait un 5 à rallonge. :3

Zejabel-sama : oh nooon ne pleure pas !!! Pour te consoler je mets le chapitre suivant, regarde ! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer :3 et si t'es toujours triste après, j'ai encore plein de trucs à publier ! (j'en parlerai plus en détail à la fin du chapitre xD)

Kujaku : ... °stupéfaite° oh ! Mille excuses pour le E, j'ai pas l'habitude... tu me pardonnes ? °yeux de Chat Potté°. Pour le forum, je m'inscrirais bien si je n'étais pas déjà sur dix mille forums -.-'' et sinon, ce chapitre est la fin parce que... ben parce que heu ... °avoue-le, que t'avais plus d'inspiration...° ¤Naon !¤ parce que vaut mieux plutôt que ça traine en longueur, non :'D

Kyuu : ... En ce qui concerne le passé de Fye, j'ai tout inventé ... (sifflotte) Non, en fait, tu devrais lire les tomes qui ne sont pas encore parus pour en savoir plus ... (d'autant que le tome 16 est hyper puissaaant !!) Argh j'en ai déjà trop dit... --''''''' (Si tu veux les avoir, je peux te les envoyer par msn en zip :3 sauf que pour ça il faudra que j'aie ton adresse :'D) Et pour la dernière phrase, oui, Kuro l'a entendue, bien sûr :3 il peut entendre toutes ses pensées :D

Hachi-san : (wooh j'ai eu ta review juste avant de poster mon chapitre donc je peux y répondre ! yeah !) Merci pour la « fic bien menée » :'D (j'ai toujours peur de bâcler mes fins – j'ai un sérieux problème avec les fins – donc j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas pour celle ci.) En ce qui concerne les autres histoires de TRC dont ma tête est remplie (je suis super prolifique sur ce fandom en ce moment xD) j'en parlerai à la fin :3

**Note 2 :** lool, une page entière de réponses à reviews... Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier de tous les commentaires que vous avez mis !!! Ça m'a fait vraiment HYPER plaisir. (Si si, les reviews, c'est des cadeaux de Noël en avance ! J'adore les cadeaux !! (donc j'adore les reviews, grah le syllogisme de la mort qui tue xD) :'D) Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre, et à vous remercier d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !!!! Et longue vie à notre couple préféré !!! Hyuuu !!!

5.

Il_ fallait_ qu'il s'excuse. Pour mieux s'y préparer, il resta trois jours de suite sans revenir à l'hôtel : il était parti se balader dans les collines et avait passé deux nuits à la belle étoile. Lorsqu'il reintégra sa chambre, la troisième nuit, vers une heure du matin, en rassemblant tout son courage au cas où Fye serait réveillé, il eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était vide. Fye n'était pas là. Il alla discrètement voir dans la chambre des deux adolescents, qui dormaient comme des bienheureux – la princesse allait réellement mieux – mais le magicien n'était pas là non plus. Il le chercha dans l'hôtel, mais aucune trace de lui. Tentant de maîtriser son inquiétude, il retourna dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Vers les trois heures du matin, il entendit un pas connu dans le couloir ; la porte s'ouvrit sur un Fye qui se tenait le bras droit, couvert de sang. Le ninja se leva d'un bond.

- Hé !! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_Kurogane... T'es là..._

- Je... me suis fait attaquer par deux loups.

- Hein ? Où ça !?

- ... Dans la forêt.

- Dans la forêt... ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?

- ... Je te cherchais, Kuro-chan...

_Je m'inquiétais, crétin ! Ça fait trois jours que t'es pas revenu, et t'aurais voulu que je reste ici sans rien faire ? Imbécile ! _

Le ninja fut tellement saisi qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre.

- On s'évite, alors c'est normal que tu t'en ailles je ne sais où. Et puis t'es un adulte. T'es libre de passer tes journées et tes nuits ou tu veux. Et il n'y a rien qui te retient à Sakura, Shaolan, Mokona ou moi. Tu n'as pas passé de serment jurant de nous aider à retrouver les plumes. Tu nous aides jusqu'à ce que tu puisses rentrer chez toi, au Japon, et retrouver ta princesse. Alors si t'as envie d'aller te balader pendant trois jours, ou même de nous fausser compagnie tout court, y'a absolument rien qui t'en empêche. Mais y'a des pauvres imbéciles comme moi qui se font du souci parce que même si on s'évite, même si je t'en veux, ça n'empêche que je tiens à toi. Alors je suis parti voir dans les collines, et je ne t'ai pas vu, alors je suis allé dans la forêt. Et là, y'avait ces bestioles... ces loups, ils m'ont attaqué en traître. Ils devaient avoir faim. Y'en a un qui m'a griffé le bras jusqu'à l'os. J'aurais du mettre quelque chose de plus épais que ce pull là, ses griffes l'ont transpercé sans problème. Et puis ma cheville ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me battre. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé une branche solide à côté de moi, j'ai pu m'en servir pour les attaquer, et je suis rentré ici.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Fye baissa les yeux.

_Tain, j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre. Merde. _

La douleur qui émanait de ses pensées était presque palpable ; il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Kurogane s'avança vers lui et le fit asseoir sur son lit : le mage n'opposa aucune résistance, comme s'il n'était qu'un pantin. Le brun lui enleva son pull et son tee shirt ensanglanté et déchiré et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, puis il s'agenouilla pour examiner la blessure de Fye : c'était une énorme coupure sanglante d'une quinzaine de centimètres qui lui barrait le bras. Il fouillla la table de chevet et en sortit du coton et le flacon de désinfectant qu'il était parti acheter quelques semaines plus tôt pour Shaolan, ainsi que des bandages ; il essuya la plaie qui saignait toujours, puis appliqua du désinfectant sur la coupure, ce qui fit frissonner de douleur le mage. Levant les yeux vers lui, Kurogane remarqua la minuscule larme qui roulait sur sa joue. Il l'essuya doucement avant de se remettre à tamponner avec précaution la plaie avec son coton imbibé de désinfectant, puis lui entoura le bras d'un bandage qui s'imprégna rapidement de sang.

- Ecoute, murmura-t-il rapidement, je suis désolé. Excuse-moi pour tout ce qui s'est passé. C'était de ma faute.

Le magicien resta silencieux, les yeux posés sur lui.

_Il s'excuse, alors... _

- J'ai été stupide. Pardonne-moi.

_Je crois que je ne l'entendrai plus jamais dire ces mots... _

En dehors de ce qu'il pensait, le blond restait silencieux. Comment savoir s'il lui pardonnait ou pas ? Sans savoir à quoi s'en tenir, Kurogane continua de lui nouer le bandage autour du bras.

_Je suis un pauvre infirme, maintenant, _songea Fye.

Infirme peut-être, mais drôlement sexy en tout cas, songeait Kurogane devant le magicien torse nu. Il avait envie de le renverser sur le lit et de mordre son cou, lécher son corps, pincer ses tétons, le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper des soupirs de volupté et le supplie de le prendre, vite, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, parce que oh my god, c'était vraiment décidément trop b...

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit le regard que Fye lui jetait.

- Kuro-chan ?

Oh merde, il bavait ? Il vérifia discrètement. Non, pas de problème de ce côté-là. C'était sans doute qu'il était resté à le fixer peut-être un instant de trop. Merde. C'était vraiment pas le moment.

_Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser, juste là ! _

Il y avait une lueur curieuse dans son regard, nota le ninja, qui lui aurait tout donné pour que le blond ne sache _pas _ à quoi il était en train de penser.

_Peut-être qu'il était en train de penser qu'il avait envie de me renverser sur le lit, de me mordre le cou, de lécher mon corps, de pincer mes tétons, de me caresser jusqu'à ce que je laisse échapper des soupirs de volupté, et que je le supplie de me prendre, vite, parce que je n'en peux plus, et parce que, oh, my god, c'est vraiment décidément trop b..._

_Wow. Je te conseille de t'arrêter là. Il s'est excusé, pas la peine de remettre de l'huile sur le feu. _

Ils avaient tous les deux les joues d'un rouge soutenu quand leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant de se reporter sur des points diamétralement opposés. Dans le genre télépathie, Fye n'était pas mauvais non plus.

_C'était un choix définitif. N'est-ce pas ? C'était définitif... Il ne faut pas qu'on... _

_Hein ? Il ne faut pas, n'est- ce pas... ? Kurogane..._

L'instant d'après, ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'ils devaient faire avant de mourir.

_Si Mokona entre, je le tue de mes mains, _songea Fye confusément, une façon de penser que Kurogane ne pouvait qu'approuver. Ils étaient trop bien partis pour être interrompus. Le ninja avait fait ce qu'il avait envie de faire, à savoir le renverser sur le lit et tout ce qui s'ensuivait. Ses doigts se baladaient sur la peau pâle du blond, les faisant frissonner tous les deux, et ses lèvres avaient trouvé refuge dans le creux de son cou, où elle s'appliquaient à laisser une marque de leur passage.

- Oh non, dit Fye d'une voix à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la panique, pas de suçon, Kuro-chan... les gosses ne vont pas comprendre si je dois mettre une écharpe pour cacher ça.

- Il fait froid dehors, répondit Kurogane d'une voix traînante. On met une écharpe quand il fait froid.

Le magicien ne répondit pas, mais il enfouit sa main gauche, celle dont le bras était intact, dans les cheveux du brun et les caressa doucement.

_Kuro-chan... argh, et c'était censé être un choix définitif. _

- Fye, murmura le ninja. Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, ça serait le moment idéal pour le dire.

_Oh my god, Kuro-tan, tu déconnes, j'espère ? Tu crois vraiment qu'au point où j'en suis, je suis capable de te dire « oui, arrêtons-nous là. » ? Alors que tu es là, au dessus de moi, à me caresser et à m'embrasser, à déposer des suçons dans mon cou, alors que je meurs d'envie de toi ? _

- Je te tue si tu arrêtes...

- Parfait, murmura le brun en reprenant possession des lèvres de son amant.

La neige commençait à tomber à l'extérieur, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarquèrent. Leurs vêtements glissèrent en bas du lit, la lampe de chevet fut éteinte. Il ne restait que leurs corps brûlants dans la pénombre, leurs doigts qui s'effleuraient, leurs lèvres qui se cherchaient, les baisers qu'ils s'échangeaient.

- Kuro-tan... ?

- Quoi ?

- Je me demande pourquoi les loups rôdent si près de la ville.

Le ninja en tomba des nues.

- Tu crois que c'est bien le moment de se poser la question ? répondit-il en couvrant de baisers le cou du magicien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ?

- Ça m'intrigue...

_J'ai peur que tu t'échappes. _

- Hein ? répondit le ninja, plus en réponse à la pensée de Fye qu'à ce qu'il avait dit.

- Ben oui, c'est intriguant, non ? Les loups sont des créatures sauvages.

_J'ai peur de cette histoire de choix définitif. J'ai peur qu'une fois qu'on aura couché ensemble, tu t'éloignes de moi, tu m'évites comme on vient de s'éviter durant deux semaines, alors je retarde le moment le plus possible. _

Les doigts de Kurogane se glissèrent dans ceux de Fye.

- Ne pense pas à ça, murmura-t-il en lui mordant doucement l'oreille. On verra ça plus tard.

_J'ai la gorge serrée. Si j'étais capable d'aimer, je crois que je t'aimerais, Kurogane... Si je n'étais pas un monstre... Une erreur de la nature, une créature maudite..._

- Fye, souffla le brun. Regarde-moi.

C'était difficile d'y voir dans la pénombre, mais leurs yeux se trouvèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Kurogane tentait de faire passer dans ce regard tout ce qu'il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre, tous les non-dits, tels que « tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, parce que je te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive », ou « peu importe la façon dont les autres te voient, je t'aime comme tu es », et Fye était rivé aux yeux rubis de son amant. Ils se fixèrent un certain temps, puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec douceur, et l'un et l'autre eurent l'impression qu'une main invisible comprimait leur coeur douloureusement, d'une façon que seule peut provoquer le contact avec celui qu'on aime.

- Ecoute-moi bien, murmura le ninja lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à regret. Je me moque de ce qui arrivera demain. Mais quand même, ça m'étonnerait que je me lève pour me rendre compte que tu n'es que mon compagnon de voyage, et ce que nous sommes en train de faire n'a été qu'une erreur. Ça m'étonnerait vraiment que je me réveille et que tous les sentiments qui te rendent si spécial à mes yeux aient disparu pendant la nuit. Je ne me défilerai plus. Toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu m'évites si t'en as envie, mais en ce qui me concerne, si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là quoi qu'il arrive. Tu piges, le mage ? Arrête de te prendre la tête avec des questions débiles, et profite de l'instant présent.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça !? répondit Fye en souriant pour masquer son trouble. Et cette histoire de choix définitif que tu m'as sorti l'autre jour?

- On s'en fout, dit le brun tout en embrassant le creux de son cou. Si tu veux qu'on reste des amis, on n'aura qu'à être des amis qui couchent ensemble.

Fye se mit à rire, sincèrement cette fois.

- T'es vraiment incroyable, Kuro-rin.

- J'ai terriblement envie de toi...

_Et moi donc... j'ai envie que tu me prennes et que tu me fasses crier de plaisir jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de voix._

« _Excellent programme_, songea Kurogane. _Je m'y mets de suite_ ».

Ses caresses se firent plus poussées, et même si Fye restait silencieux – sans doute par souci de ne pas se faire entendre des enfants – le brun n'avait aucun doute sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait ; pour la première fois, il se réjouissait vraiment de pouvoir entendre ses pensées. Sans compter que c'était un fameux guide : à peine le blond songeait-il « un peu plus bas, ça serait parfait... » sans oser le dire, que Kurogane faisait ce qu'il désirait. Fye songeait de moins en moins à taire ses soupirs et ses gémissements.

_Oh, my god. __Et dire que ce n'est que le début. _

Et Kurogane s'employait à ce qu'il dure le plus longtemps possible, même si ça devenait de plus en plus ardu ; car plus le temps passait, plus il avait lui-même envie de prendre possession du corps brûlant du magicien.

- Kuro-min... je...

_Allez, fais moi venir, nom de Dieu, j'en meurs d'envie... _

Kurogane eut un sourire silencieux et continua à ignorer ses supplications. Il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, pour que Fye ne regrette pas de s'être laissé aller. Il avait envie que cette nuit soit inoubliable – même si en ce qui le concernait, il savait que c'était déjà le cas.

- Kuro-pon, s'il te plaît...

- Je ne connais pas de Kuro-pon, souffla le ninja.

- Kuro-chan...

- ...

- S'il te plaît, Kurogane...

Sa voix était encore plus sensuelle que lorsqu'il utilisait sa technique ultime de persuasion (et ce n'était pas peu dire). Le brun baissa la tête, submergé de désir, et il cessa de résister lorsqu'il entendit le mage penser :_Là, tu m'as déjà renversé sur le lit, tu as mordu mon cou, léché mon corps, pincé mes tétons, caressé jusqu'à ce que je laisse échapper des soupirs de volupté, et on en est arrivés au moment où je te supplie de me prendre, vite, parce que je n'en peux plus, parce que, oh-my-god, c'est vraiment décidément trop bon... _

Il y avait déjà matière à prendre son pied rien qu'en écoutant le blond penser, alors le ninja n'osait pas imaginer à quel point la suite allait être_orgasmique_. Il accepta finalement de laisser venir Fye, qui dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de plaisir ; ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps, ses sourcils blonds se froncèrent dans une mimique à mi chemin entre la douleur et l'extase, ses yeux bleus s'embuèrent de larmes. La tache sanglante de son bandage s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

_Woow..._

La vision de son corps, nu et frissonnant parmi les draps défaits, les cheveux lui collant légèrement aux tempes, les yeux fermés, était si incroyablement érotique que le ninja avait envie de le prendre là tout de suite, sans aucune préparation. Il lui fallut faire appel à tout son self-control pour se retenir.

Une des mains de Fye s'était glissée dans ses cheveux sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et le caressait avec tant de douceur, et le regard que Fye posait sur lui à présent était si doux et si apaisé, si... _amoureux, _que le brun sentit une boule se loger dans sa gorge ; il avait envie de lui crier qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était raide dingue de lui depuis un sacré bout de temps, et qu'il le suivrait dans la mort s'il le fallait, mais les mots restèrent à l'état de pensée. Il se contenta d'embrasser son amant, d'un baiser qui, il l'espérait, lui montrerait la profondeur de ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

_Seigneur, on ne m'a jamais embrassé de cette façon... bon, pas qu'on m'ait embrassé des masses non plus. Mais quand même..._

Le ninja se sentit stupidement heureux d'apprendre que peu de gens avaient embrassé Fye. C'est qu'il se montrait d'un naturel assez possessif... et puis c'était assez surprenant pour un beau gosse comme lui. Il aurait juré qu'il avait eu des tas de conquêtes à la chaîne, des tas des filles – ou de garçons – à qui il aurait brisé le coeur et qui l'auraient menacé de se suicider s'il ne leur revenait pas, et même que c'était pour ça qu'il était parti en voyage et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revenir...

Ouais, enfin, peut-être aussi qu'il s'emballait un peu, là. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment d'intimité, mais l'ambiance était aux confidences, aussi s'aventura-t-il à demander :

- Fye, pourquoi tu as quitté ton pays ?

La tête que tira Fye lui montra qu'ambiance ou pas, ce n'était pas le sujet à aborder quand on était en train de faire l'amour. Aussi s'attendait-il à ne pas recevoir de réponse, mais Fye répondit :

- Mon roi... a tué tous les gens de notre pays.

- Ton roi, Ashura-ô ?

- Tu le connais ?

- ... Tu m'en as parlé une fois.

- T'es sûr de ça ? demanda Fye, suspicieux.

- Ben sinon, comment je connaîtrais son nom ? ...

- Hmm... enfin bref, il a tué tout le monde. Et il voulait que je le tue, mais c'était impossible pour moi... pour plusieurs raisons. Alors je l'ai endormi et je l'ai laissé au fond de l'eau. Et je fuis pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas et ne m'oblige pas à le tuer.

_Je n'ai pas envie de tuer une personne si chère à mes yeux. _

- Vous étiez proches ?

- C'est lui qui m'a sauvé... il m'a élevé, il a été la première personne à m'aimer...

_Ah, ça oui... il a été la première personne à m'aimer dans tous les sens du terme. _

Brusquement, Kurogane se surprit à penser que si Fye ne voulait pas le tuer, il pourrait le faire, lui. Non ? Heureusement que Fye ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées : il aurait été effrayé par la jalousie qui l'envahissait. _Son _ Fye, avec ce roi ! Son magicien à lui, qui précisément en ce moment, se tenait sous lui, nu, sans défense, les joues adorablement rouges, les cheveux adorablement défaits, qui aurait montré la même expression post-préliminaires pré-making love à ce débile de roi ?

Il devait tirer une tête effrayante car Fye eut un léger rire et dit :

- Ne sois pas si jaloux.

- Je ne suis pas j...

Le mensonge était si gros qu'il ne réussit même pas à le prononcer.

- Ok, je suis horriblement jaloux. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour comme il ne te l'a jamais fait.

_Je n'attends que ça, Kuro-rin..._

xXxXx _  
_

Le lit grinçait. Pas beaucoup, pas très fort, mais il grinçait tout de même. Il grinça légèrement quand Kurogane humidifia de sa langue l'intimité de Fye. Il grinça un peu plus fort quand, lorsqu'il le jugea suffisamment préparé, (et après avoir fait durer le plaisir, ça allait sans dire, surtout que le blond n'avait pas l'air de détester, loin de là) il introduisit un doigt, puis deux. Il émit un grincement encore un peu plus bruyant lorsqu'il le pénétra, après que Fye l'aie supplié pendant cinq bonnes minutes de le prendre, mais sans réussir à couvrir les gémissements de plaisir et les soupirs qui se faisaient entendre. Et ses grincements à présent extrêmement sonores allaient de pair avec la danse passionnée à laquelle se livraient les deux adultes, dont les gémissements étaient devenus des cris rauques, car au point où ils en étaient, ils se moquaient bien d'être entendus – ou pas – par le reste de l'hôtel ; ils étaient tout à leur plaisir, et à chaque fois que le ninja s'enfonçait à l'intérieur du blond, ils avaient tous les deux l'impression qu'ils allaient s'évanouir d'extase. Kurogane se disait vaguement – il n'était pas tellement en état de penser correctement – que s'il avait promis à Fye de lui faire l'amour comme on ne lui avait jamais fait, il était, lui aussi, en train de prendre son pied comme il ne l'avait jamais pris. C'était tout bonnement énormissime. Inhumain. Jamais, _jamais_ il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il le faisait avec Fye, ou parce qu'il était particulièrement en forme ce soir là ? C'était sans doute les deux à la fois, avec un large avantage pour la première solution. Fye, lui, n'arrivait même plus à penser, tellement il était submergé par le plaisir mêlé de douleur que le ninja lui procurait. Les petits instants de pause qu'ils faisaient – le temps de changer de position – les faisaient repartir de plus belle par la suite. Les couettes étaient tombées par terre, les draps étaient trempés de sueur, à l'image de leurs utilisateurs, et la température de la pièce s'était tellement réchauffée que de la condensation s'était formée sur les vitres froides, derrière lesquelles la neige continuait de tomber. L'air était saturé d'humidité.

Encore une fois, la capacité de Kurogane de lire dans les esprits s'avérait extrêmement utile. Il répondait immédiatement au moindre désir de Fye, parfois avant même qu'il n'aie eu le temps de formuler sa pensée en entier.

_Kuro... gane... Tu ne t'es pas vanté quand tu as dit que tu allais me faire l'amour comme on ne me l'avait jamais fait... Aaaah... _

Le lit grinçait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort à mesure que les deux amants approchaient l'orgasme, qui s'annonçait particulièrement intense...

- Fye, je...

Il n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase que le magicien avait déjà compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Viens en moi, Kuro-tan...

- C'est « Kurogane », marmonna le brun, dont la tête tournait tellement il éprouvait de plaisir.

Fye eut un rire étranglé et murmura :

- Pardon, Kuro-puu...

Le ninja ferma les yeux, ses mains se contractèrent sur les hanches fines du magicien. Il atteignit l'orgasme en entendant le blond penser, d'une voix terriblement sincère : _je crois que je t'aime, Kurogane..._ peu de temps avant que Fye n'atteigne le sien à son tour, en gémissant son nom d'une voix rauque. Frissonnant, le ninja posa son front sur son dos humide et l'enserra de ses bras, savourant la chaleur de son corps et l'odeur de sa peau, son odeur bien à lui, un peu sucrée, un peu salée en meme temps... douce et envoûtante, à son image.

Ils se laissèrent ensuite retomber sur les draps, Kurogane toujours à l'intérieur de Fye, épuisés, l'esprit totalement vide, savourant les dernières parcelles de plaisir que leur contact leur procurait. Puis, les bras toujours serrés autour du corps de son magicien, Kurogane se retira doucement de lui. Une sensation de froid les envahit simultanément, et Fye récupéra la couverture tombée à terre pour les recouvrir. Un agréable sentiment de béatitude et de torpeur les enveloppait.

- Fye...

En réponse à ce murmure tellement plein de signification, les bras du blond se refermèrent sur ceux du ninja qui l'entouraient et ses doigts se mirent à caresser doucement sa peau, de la même façon que lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Ce fut dans cette position, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, nus, les jambes entrelacées, que le brun sentit son amant tomber peu à peu dans le sommeil, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant aux nombreux et ô combien intéressants moyens de le réveiller...

xXxXx

Le calme. Ce fut lui qui réveilla Kurogane, après une nuit qu'il aurait pu qualifier d'incroyable, ou d'agitée, ou de torride, au choix, puisqu'ils avaient fait l'amour jusqu'à l'aube, comme si aucun des deux ne pouvait profiter assez du corps de l'autre. A présent, Fye était étendu entre ses bras, et lui le fixait d'un air horrifié : il ne l'entendait plus penser.

Sa première idée fut que le magicien était mort dans ses bras pendant qu'il dormait. Affolé, il posa deux doigts dans son cou et put constater que son coeur battait normalement, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il tenait à cet imbécile de mage ; si jamais celui-ci mourrait, il savait déjà qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

La seconde idée qui lui vint fut que le magicien ne « rêvait pas assez fort ». Peut-être qu'il ne l'entendait pas, ou peut-être qu'il ne rêvait pas, aussi. Il embrassa doucement Fye dans le cou, qui soupira légèrement dans son sommeil, et sortit sans bruit du lit avant de remonter les couvertures sur le blond. Il ressemblait à un ange, avec ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller et son expression paisible, et le léger sourire, presque imperceptible, qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

- Kuro...

Le coeur de l'intéressé fit un triple looping en entendant le murmure de Fye. Etait-il réveillé ? Non, il dormait toujours, et il rêvait de lui, apparemment. Et en plus, il souriait d'un air heureux. Kurogane le contempla en se disant que jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de la vision enchanteresse qu'il lui offrait. Il résista à l'envie de se recoucher dans leur lit pour le serrer contre lui et sortit de la chambre.

Il concentra son attention sur la première personne qu'il croisa, un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'eve ni d'adam : aucune pensée ne lui vint à l'esprit.

Alors c'était donc vrai ! Ce pouvoir de télépathie s'était réellement évanoui ! Incroyable... Quand il arriva en bas, il vit Sakura, presque rétablie, qui prenait son petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle, les joues d'un rouge soutenu : visiblement, ce qui s'était passé dans leur chambre la nuit dernière ne lui avait pas échappé.

- 'Jour, marmonna Kurogane. Ça va ?

- Oui, merci.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et la fixa avec attention. Son visage devint écarlate, mais impossible de savoir précisément à quoi elle était en train de penser. Plus aucun doute, à présent : ce mystérieux pouvoir était parti. Le ninja soupira d'aise. C'est vrai, c'était pratique de lire les pensées des gens, mais quel calme il ressentait en ce moment même ! Aucune pensée ne résonnait dans ses oreilles, il n'avait pas l'impression que son cerveau était assiégé en permanence de plein d'idées différentes, comme c'était le cas quand il se retrouvait dans une pièce où se trouvaient plusieurs personnes en même temps.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il à Sakura qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer.

- Heu non, pas du tout, je... Vous... vous êtes réconcilié avec Fye-san, non ?

- ... Oui.

- Où est-il ?

- Il dort.

- Ah, dit Sakura d'un air gêné. Il devait être fatigué...

De rouge, son visage devint écarlate lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Je veux dire, s'empressa-t-elle de rectifier, heuu... il était parti à votre recherche... la nuit a sans doute été éprouvante...

Elle sursauta et ses oreilles virèrent au rouge également.

- Enfin je veux dire, euh, il s'inquiétait et tout...

- Hé, dit Kurogane calmement. Ne panique pas tant.

- Je suis désolée, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, répondit le brun. C'est moi qui te mets mal à l'aise.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle spontanément. Je suis heureuse que ... vous et Fye-san, je suis vraiment contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés. Je... n'imaginais pas cette façon là, mais... (on aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur ses joues tellement elles étaient brûlantes). Parce qu'il est si triste, d'habitude, alors si vous êtes à ses côtés... enfin je veux dire, on est tous à ses côtés, mais si vous occupez une place spéciale pour lui, il sera moins triste, et tout le monde en sera heureux. Restez à ses côtés, s'il vous plaît.

Kurogane la fixa, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire.

- Je vais faire mon possible.

_« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de lui parler comme si je demandais ce blondinet en mariage à ses parents ?_ » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. La princesse lui sourit à son tour puis se leva en disant qu'elle allait réveiller Shaolan et Mokona.

Resté seul, le ninja put réfléchir plus longuement à la disparition de cette étrange faculté de lire dans les pensées. Il était clair que ça avait disparu : il ne parvenait pas non plus à entendre les pensées des deux autres personnes qui déjeunaient, ni celles de l'hôtelier qui essuyait des verres derrière son comptoir. Il songea d'abord que c'était stupide de penser que c'était parce qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Fye que son pouvoir avait disparu, puis il se rendit compte que cet étrange pouvoir, justement, il l'avait obtenu après avoir souhaité pouvoir lire dans les pensées du blond. A la réflexion, ce n'était pas si stupide que ça, c'était même assez logique que le don de télépathie s'en aille maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se rapprocher de Fye.

Il ne lirait plus jamais ses pensées... cette idée avait un côté à la fois un peu nostalgique, et de l'autre, assez stimulant. Il faudrait qu'il essaye à chaque fois de deviner ce à quoi le mage était en train de songer. Ça n'aurait rien de facile, certes, mais au moins, c'était un défi intéressant.

- Bonjour, Kuro-chan, murmura la voix du magicien dans son cou. Bien dormi ?

Ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

« _A quoi peux-tu bien être en train de penser, avec un regard comme celui-là ?_ se demanda le ninja en plongeant dans l'azur de son regard. _Est-ce que tu penses à la nuit qu'on a passée ? Peut-être que tu regrettes. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu te dis que tu m'aimes... ? A quoi tu penses, Fye ?_ »

Le sourire du blond s'accentua alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui pour petit-déjeuner.

_Tu as raison, Kuro-chan. Je pense à la nuit qu'on a passée. Que je ne regrette absolument pas... Et oui, je suis en train de me dire que je t'aime..._

_Et surtout, je me demande bien pourquoi je peux lire dans tes pensées, aussi..._

°FIN°

xXxXx

Voili voilouuuu c'était la fin! Comment vous l'avez trouvée? Débile, chouette, bâclée, facile? ça vous a plu? Dites moi tout! x3

Bon, mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter là sur ce fandom, comme je le disais dans mes RàR. Voici les projets qui attendent derrière:

- Des drabbles (quinze en tout), entièrement sur KuroFai, bien sûr. Comprennent des spoilers jusqu'au chap 168 environ. Si pas plus. Je pense que comme ils sont finis, ce sont eux que je posterai en premier. :3

- Une stupidité qui s'appelle "Cohabitation - pour l'amour de Fye" ou Ashura se mêle à la quête des plumes. C'était parti pour être assez sérieux, mais c'est parti en couille d'une façon hallucinante, et en plus, c'est même pas fini, donc je me tâte toujours pour savoir si je publierai un truc aussi stupide xD

- Un one shot qui s'appelle pour l'instant "musique de chambre" (mais le titre m'emballe pas trop, je pense que je vais le changer..). Je voulais écrire un univers alternatif sur mon domaine de prédilection, la musique, donc c'est ce que j'ai fait :3 Fye et Kuro ont seize et dix-huit ans, ils sont au conservatoire, Fye est pianiste, Kuro violoncelliste, et par la force des choses (et d'une certaine prof de violoncelle nommée Tomoyo), ils se retrouvent à faire de la musique ensemble. Autant le dire tout de suite, c'est pas drôle du tout, même si ça peut paraître léger comme ça. (En fait, ok, je lâche le morceau, c'est une deathfic.) Et elle est finie. :3

- Une autre belle connerie de mon cerveau malade: "Que se passerait-il si Fye et Kuro échangeaient leurs caractères?" sous la forme de drabbles plus ou moins longs. Y'a huit petites scènes pour l'instant, et comme j'ai vraiment aucune idée pour la suite, je pense qu'il n'y en aura pas plus xD

- Et enfin la dernière (ben oui, ça allait pas durer indéfiniment), une fic longue pour laquelle je n'ai aucune inspiration en ce moment xDDD crossover avec HP: le groupe débarque à Poudlard ou Dumbledore les attend pour leur apprendre qu'il y a une plume cachée dans le château. J'hésite toujours entre le Sirius/Fye et le Kuro/Fye xDDDD. Y'aura sans doute du HPDM, (ou du DMHP... je sais pas encore...) et du RWHG. J'aurais adoré caser Snape avec Sirius mais celui ci est déjà bien accro à Fye XDDD (ils vont trop bien ensemble vous trouvez pas? °o°)

Bon voici pour mes projets futurs xD j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !!!

Et encore merci d'avoir lu cette fic, je suis trop heureuse, greuh !!!  
A bientôt!


End file.
